Inazuma Eleven GO : Second Stage
by shinkuso77
Summary: (A/T) (A/U) this sets right after GO but Galaxy and Chrono Stone didn't happen the story starts off with Matsukaze Tenma as he founds himself in a pinch between leaving the team and going abroad as he search the answer he discover what wasn't meant for him to discover a history of him and his past (discontinued i want to make a new remake this didn't seem to my expectation)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Unknown Time at The National Stadium

"Everyone the changing of the second half is about to begin" The commentator said as the screen change to member change and formation change while raimon is only in a lead by one point against this team but a member change made everything different

"let's play soccer everyone…" The boy that stands against them said He has a normal height and body build with brown hair which are shaped like whirls of wind his bangs are parted at three strands with some red colors in it and he has a yellow eyes instead of blue and he also wears the opposing teams jersey and captains mark

"It's impossible…" Tsurugi said

"I can't believe I say this but everyone be careful this is gonna be a hard fight" As the other nodded to shindou

 **Few months approximately 2 months after the Holy road(Before the main event)**

Japan was at peace with the fifth sector disbanded and soccer can be played freely not by gender or age this was only a few weeks after the raimon interview that was televised world wide

 **At Aki's Residence**

"Um… is she on the phone again? aki-san I'm home!" Tenma shouted as he takes his shoes off and went inside after a while with no one answering his greeting

"Sorry tenma-kun for not answering" Aki said as she was still cooking and it's a lot of stuff to be prepared

"Aki-san what is this for?" Tenma seemed to wondered since it has so many food since a while

"Well actually he is coming today." Aki informs him about him and tenma is surprised

"He really?!" Tenma shouted

"So get ready and be nice…" Aki smiled

"Yes!" Tenma shouted with amusement and as he wanted to go upstairs he slips on something like a banana peel and slip off and hits the wall

"What was that sound?" Aki heard the sound of tenma's crashing and treats him after a while tenma regains his consciousness

"I think you got too excited well I didn't blame you though tenma-kun next time be careful…" Aki sighed as she hears the sound of the soup that she made was boiling and gets back to the kitchen

"Today is lively than usual.." Tenma said as he touch the bandage that Aki put up at his forehead

After a while tenma gets dressed at his usual attire that is a blue t-shirt with raimon signed jacket since that night it was a little cold. He also wears a blue with yellow stripes long pants

After a while the bell at their house rings and it seemed that tenma is as nervous as he was the first time at Endou Mamoru's Household

"Tenma please open the door…" Aki shouted it seems she was still preparing herself

"Yes!" Tenma shouted and he runs while taking a deep breath he opens the door a man who was once a team with Endou and he was referred by Endou as Ichinose Kazuya he was around Endou's age he still resemble what he was in the past just way taller and he uses the jacket that the america's pro team uses and tenma becomes more nervous than ever

"um who are you?" Ichinose smiled to him as he seems to forget

"Um….. Tenma seemed to be in tense of pressure and he was still nervous since this is the first time they meet in person

"Honey it seems that you've come back from your …" Aki said to him with a smile a she was dressed and looks extra stunning that day

"Aki…. I've missed you a lot…" Ichinose rush and hugs her immediately

"It has been a while hasn't it…" Aki smiled

"Who is he?/' Ichinose asked to him and pointed at tenma

"You always forget didn't you? It is tenma one of our residence did you forget I always talks to you about him…" Aki said scolding him

"Sorry… Sorry a lot has happened so you're matsukaze tenma that I heard you did a good job bringing raimon spirit back…" Ichinose smiled

"Yes!" Tenma said as he still feel a little tense

"The food is at the table let's eat up before it gets cold…" Aki smiled

"Okay…." They both said

As they eat up they begin their conversation

"so how was raimon I heard that endou ends up as a coach again…" Ichinose asked

"Yes as I said…" Aki said as they were eating the food but tenma still didn't talk as he gathers his energy and confidence to talk

"Um so do you love soccer?" Ichinose asked to Tenma

"Yes!" Tenma said as he acts all wrong nd he stands up

"Sorry…" He said as he sits back to his chair

"It's fine you look like you resemble more of Endou…" Ichinose smiled

"You know coach Endou?!" Tenma shouted

"Know him we were one school at the time until I go abroad but we meet again at the Foot Ball Frontier International it sure brings back memory…." Ichinose smiled as he remembers the fight with Endou and the others and also the times they were ally

"Can I ask?" Tenma asked

"Yes what it is?" Ichinose asked

"What it is to be free at soccer?" Tenma asked

"Well I don't know what to answer but I can say this one thing wherever you are as long as you have a soccer ball you will never be alone the first time I was abroad it was a hard time keeping up until Mark and Dylan encourage me" Ichinose smiled

"Well what is the world looks like?" Tenma wondered

"The world huh… well it's a big place to wonder and to explore…." Ichinose smiled

"I wish I can go to the world one day…." Tenma smiled

"Actually Tenma-kun even though we just met I have a request to ask…." Ichinose said

"A request?" Tenma asked

"Do you want to go abroad with me?!" Ichinose asked Tenma but it was too sudden for him he was just at raimon for the first year and now he has to leave again

"I can't decide right now…." Tenma said as he was still in doubt

"I know you would say that but please reconsider this offer…" Ichinose said

"I'm done with my food aki-chan" Tenma said as he goes to his room

"Ichinose-kun why do you do a sudden request like this?!" Aki asked

"He said he wanted to see the world and I just give him a choice if he refuses I won't force him I know what happens to him and his family…." Ichinose said

"Ichinose-kun it wouldn't be wise to speak that again…." Aki said

"Yes I got it…." Ichinose sighed

"But it's rare you're making this request…." Aki said to his husband

"It is because some other team might need him more than raimon do right now I just hope he realize it…" At his jacket on the sofa it was his phone was ringing with Fidio's name in it

At Tenma's Room

"This is my chance but I still think i'm needed at raimon what is it I should do?" Tenma was confused at himself of either to leave raimon or stay at raimon

"What should I even do?" Tenma said as he saw his soccer ball

The next day comes as tenma and his teammates is practing together but tenma didn't seemed to focus on the training and his pass has a lot of misses even the team seems worried

"Tenma what is happening with you?!" Tsurugi shouted at him as he was the one of the first knows something wrong with tenma's plays it wasn't as good as before

"Nothing is wrong with me…" Tenma said to him

"Is that so then I'm finishing my practice it isn't worth it practicing like this when the captain isn't fit to lead…" Tsurugi sighed as he wanted to leave

"Tsurugi the practice isn't over yet…" Shindou shouted

"Then maybe I should be the one to leave… I'm sorry everyone it seems that I wasn't fit today…" Tenma said as he gets his bags and leaves

"Shindou there is something that tenma doesn't want to talk about…" Kurama said to him

"Kurama why are you saying that?" SHindou asked

"Just a hunch…" Kurama sighed

Meanwhile inside the school Endou is talking with Ichinose

"wow so you're still In the america's pro team" Endou smiled at Ichinose

"Yeah…. Well how was raimon?" He asked to his former captain and rival

"It has been doing better" Endou said

"Well could I see the team?" Ichinose asked

"Yeah sure…" Endou said

As they walk they were going into the team Endou asked Shindou where tenma is when they arrived at the field

"Where is tenma?" Endou asked

"I'm sorry coach he had an argument with tsurugi and left…" Shindou sighed

"It's part of my fault but he wasn't practicing right today so I just had to do so I'm sorry coach…" Tsurugi said as he apologized

"Don't mind don't mind… Maybe he had a lot in his mind" Endou said

"Well shinnousuke and Aoi is already after him" Shindou said

At the riverbank Tenma just looks at the water

"Tenma so you're here…." Aoi shouted

"Aoi…" Tenma said

"Tenma it's not like you to skip after a little practice like that…" Aoi said

"Yeah tell us tenma what happen…" Shinnousuke said

"Well I have a week to think if I should transfer from raimon…" Tenma said

"Transfer but why?" Shinnousuke asked

"I know I'm a bit selfish now but I want to see the world…" Tenma said as he looks at the sky

"See the world? Is that what you want?" Aoi asked

"Well we'll support with what you want tenma" She continued

"After all we'll always be friend right even though it would be lonely but raimon will manage…" Shinnosuke smiled

"You're the best…" Tenma hugs both of them

"Just play soccer that makes you happy…" Aoi said to him

"Ummm" Tenma nodded and he was smiling and tears comes off from his eyes

"Well we'll tell the others you're alright…." Aoi said

"Please don't tell anyone about this I'm still not confident on telling this and I'm still in doubt…" Tenma said to them

"Don't worry about it we'll keep our mouth shut…" Shinnosuke smiled

"Well I think it's time to check on Mom and Dad again…" Tenma said as he now goes back home to prepare

* * *

 _ **A/N: First time doing a fanfiction about Inazuma eleven and well I'll try matching the personality (just rewatch some inazuma eleven go for a whil**_ **e)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tenma's Past

That night tenma just goes inside his room without saying anything to Aki that made her worry

"Tenma…. He hasn't been like this since that day…" Aki said as she knows tenma way before he moves in

"Aki don't worry about it and it's part of my fault I guess.." Ichinose sighed

"No.. no one is wrong here…." Aki reassure him

Inside of Tenma's Room he was gripping his family's photo

"Mom… Dad… what should I do?" Tenma said as he wasn't clear on what to do next

"You should just play your own soccer express your true feeling…" At the mirror he sees himself talking back but it was different it has a golden eye instead a normal blue eyes

"Express my feeling?" Tenma said

"Right… that always made us felt better right?" He smiled at his own reflection in the mirror and then the mirror returns to normal

"Tomorrow there won't be any miss not anymore no more holding back…" He smiled while looking himself at the mirror

The next two days tenma was playing better than ever and it was a practice match he was positioned as a defender that day

" _ **Kami no Takuto…."**_ Shindou uses his usual usual hissatsu to lead the team to a perfect pass

"As predicted…" Tenma said as he was now blocking shindou's path

"Tenma you're getting better…" Shindou said but at the time of that he is saying Tenma let him go and pass him as he does the Kami No Takuto and saw Tsurugi isn't marked

"Amagi-senpai, Kiriya Now!" As the ball passed to Tsurugi and he wanted to pass Amagi moves to the front with Kiriya and it was an offside with the defender moves to the front and cause an offside

"That play it reminds me of Fudou…." Endou said as he was seeing the play that tenma made just now

"That was nice tenma…" Kariya said

"I'm just doing my job defending the team and I finally realized Kariya is this your best play then I'm dissapointed…" Tenma sighed looking at him

"What did you say?!" Kariya shouted

"I finally realized from the play today is that what you think?" Tenma asked to him

"So he finally realize?" Endou said

"Well let's just play as usual I was just really testing you Kariya sorry sorry…" Tenma said as he was faking it

"Ah…. I thought you were for real captain…" Kariya sighed

"So shindou what do you think?" Kirino asked

"Tenma's move today isn't as good as yesterday but his tactics seemed improve using my hissatsu to his advantage…" Shindou said

"Tenma nice…" Shinnosuke said

"I didn't even know I can do that really…" Tenma laughed and lied to him

As the game begins again everyone was playing the game and it had a tie for a while as they plays furiously

"Aoyama!" Tenma shouted as he passes to Aoyama and nishiki block him thankfully Ichino was in position

"Britania Cross!" They both uses their hissatsu and mark and X in the sky passing Nishiki by as they are in the area of shindou's place

"I'll block it Dash—" Kurumada wanted to block Ichino

"Ichino!" Tenma shouted as by surprise Tenma takes the ball from behind and pass Kurumada.

"Captain…" Ichino said and didn't realize that

"Let's go Sangoku Senpai!" Hissatsu!" Tenma shouted as Sengoku was ready to use his hissatsu

"Come Tenma!" He shouted

"Just kidding…" He uses faint shoot to the right and it went into the goal

"A feint shoot…" Shindou said as all of them are surprised by Tenma's play today

"Sengoku-san I was kidding…" Tenma sighed and he puts up a secret smile after he went back to his position

"His plays was different than before…" Tsurugi said and by the end of the match it ends in a tie

"Tenma your play is different…." Shindou said as he was talking to Tenma

"I have to give 100 percent of myself into the game right…" Tenma sighed looking at his former captain

"Well I have to go early now…." Tenma said as he gets his bags and said his departure to Endou

"Very well go on now…" Endou smiled

"Thank you coach…" Tenma said as he bows and leaves before anyone else.

"Kariya it seems tenma is catching up to your act be careful…" Kirino talks to him

"What do you mean heh? He is still clueless as ever…" Kiriya said

"I'm just wrning you Kiriya…." Kirino sighed

"Kirino come here…." Tsurugi said

"What is it tsurugi?" Kirino asked

"Well it's odd on tenma's plays today…" Tsurugi said

"Yeah so you noticed too…" Kirino said

"As I know that play was used by Dylan of team unicorn and that tactic once used by Fudou of Teikoku Academy.." Tsurugi said

"So it's a stalk out…" Kirino said

"Yeah let's go before anyone notice…" Tsurugi said as Kariya was hearing it

"I won't tell anyone this time promise just go…." Kariya said as Tsurugi and Kirino left the soccer field

Kirino and tsurugi follows tenma in a safe distance that he didn't notice and they are now following him into a flower shop

"A flower shop?" Kirino said

"It's too suspicious" Tsurugi said

"I would like to buy the usual ma'am…" Tenma said as he was buying 2 bouquets of flowers

"Okay you're visiting them again right…" The flourist smiled at him

"Yes…" Tenma smiled

After the order is finished he gives the flourist the money and leaves as Kirino and Tsurugi comes out of hiding they asked the flourist

"Is he always buying flowers in this shop ma'am?" Kirino asked

"Um yeah at least twice a week he is such a poor boy…" The florist said

"What do you mean?" Tsurugi asked

"His parents is at the hospital.." The florists said

"So as we thought tenma is hiding something…" Kirino said

"Well what is the address of this hospital?" Tsurugi asked

"It's there…." The florist shows the direction

"Let's go Kirino-san…" Tsurugi said

"Yeah…" Kirino said as they leave and thanked the florists

As they were in the hospital tenma talks to Taiyou it seems he was undergoing some operation after the Holy Road

"Tenma you're here…" Taiyou said as he was wandering around the hospital as usual

"I came here to check on you…" Tenma said

"I have to talk about something…." Tenma said as he follows to Taiyou's room

After a while Kirino and Tsurugi arrive at the hospital

"This is where the hospital is…" wait this is where taiyou was hospitalized…" tsurugi said

At Taiyou's Room

"So tenma what did you want to talk about?" Taiyou asked

"It's about my parents actually they were hospitalized here a couple years ago until now…" Tenma sighed

"What? Your parents are hospitalized here and you didn't tell me…" Taiyou said

"Yeah and their condition?" He asked further

"They were in a coma… I heard from my relative it was from a car accident…" Tenma said

"Something is bugging you isn't it?" Taiyou asked

"Yeah…. I think I'm gonna leave raimon…" Tenma sighed

"If that's your choice then go for it I'll support it and does anyone know about this?" Taiyou asked

"Only Shinnosuke and Aoi knew… but the others nope I think…. But sooner or later they are bound to found out…" Tenma sighed

"Ah I see… Can I see your parents?" Taiyou asked as they go into Tenma's Parents room and it wasn't far away from taiyou's

They went into Tenma's Parents room

"Wow this was untold off… it was under my nose the whole time" Taiyou said and smiled

"Mom.. Dad…." Tenma said as he puts one of the bouquets of flowers and split it into two vase as his mom looks like Aoi but with a purple hair but still keeps the trademark of his hair his father looks exactly like him

"Tenma tell me what happen to you?" Taiyou said

"Okay since you're the one that I can trust the most…" Tenma smiled

2 Years Ago

"Well Tenma it's a week before your birthday what do you want for our presents" His dad smiled

"With Mom and Dad here, it's fine…." Tenma smiled

"Ah I know how about that fancy soccer machine you sure loves soccer right?" His mom smiled

"Mom! That would be great…" Tenma shouted with excitement but then it hit them a heavy storm it was supposed to be impossible at Japan but it happens a great storm appears before them

"Tenma…" His mom shouted as they dock for cover but it was too late and the storm hits their car and the one that survive unharm is tenma and their car broke almost to pieces

"Mom! Dad!" Tenma shouted as he tried to wake them up but they wouldn't waked up.

Back to the Present Day

"So that's what happen yeah I heard the storm at Okinawa that time was the greatest and many died I never thought you were a survivor…" Taiyou said to him

"Could I just be weak this time…" Tenma puts up a weak smile and cried on her mother's bed

"Tenma…" Taiyou said looking at him the one that made him motivated him this time was holding this much burden

"That's why I have to get stronger for them and when they wake up I'll be strong…" Tenma said as he wiped out his tears

"Tenma maybe it's the best for you to think for yourself you had your share…" tenma said reassuring him

"Taiyou… Thank you for the talk…" He hugs him just like a best friend would

"This is getting weird I can't be long away from my room" Taiyou smiled

"Yeah right I'm sorry…" Tenma smiled

"Mom.. Dad… I'll be back better you'll see…" He smiled as they left the room and went back to Taiyou's room

"Um you can't be late right?" Taiyou asked to him

"Ah yeah how can I be so forgetful taiyou see you tomorrow! And thanks for the talk…" Tenma smiled and shouted as he leaves and put a little whisper on the last line he talks

"I know you guys were hearing our conversation…" Taiyou smiled as he knew kirino and Tsurugi is hiding under his bed

"Sorry for that…" Kirino said

"don't worry about that you two needed to hear it anyways well what you think?" Taiyou asked as he was on his bed

"I can't believe the pressure he is into but he pushes through knowing the risk I respect him more this way…." Tsurugi said

"Yeah me too leading the team in that condition and also that play I think it's a part of him…" Kirino said

"he is gonna leave raimon… tsurugi what do you think you'll do?" Taiyou asked

"Well I know I'm gonna regret this but I think we as teammates should support each other no… as friends" Tsurugi sighed

"Um.. that's great to hear…" Taiyou smiled

"We'll keep this conversation a secret about his parents…." Tsurugi said

"Yeah true… I think we should it wouldn't be wise…"Taiyou said as they agree on that

Few days later it is one day before he makes the decision he was still playing soccer like always

"Fire Tornado Double Drive!" Tsurugi and Tenma is on one team and they wanted to use that shot but it fails and hit the goal post

"Tsurugi that power was below your usual what happen?" Tenma asked

"Sorry Captain… I'll try to make it again…" Tsurugi sighed

"Tsurugi.. you're still…" Kirino said

"Um… Tsurugi why…" Tenma thought

"Kirino-senpai!" He shouted as he pass the ball to Kirino but it misses and was stealed by Hayami

"Oh no!" Kirino said as his ball was stealed

"Okay stop it…" Tenma shouted

"Tenma…" Tsurugi said

"Seeing this play not just today but also yesterday what is going on here?" Tenma asked Tsurugi and Kirino out loud

"It's that…" Kirino said

"I think it's time I have to tell this huh…" Tenma sighed

Everyone was surprised by tenma's reaction except for Shinsuke, Aoi , Tsurugi and Kirino

"What is it tenma?" Shindou asked

"I have to clear things out right here and now… I'm leaving Raimon as of tomorrow…." Tenma shouted

"What you're leaving?" Kurama asked

"Is that right?" Nishiki asked

"Ask Tsurugi and Kirino if I'm wrong…" Tenma said pointing at them

"Tsurugi… Kirino is this true?" Shindou asked

"Yes…" They both said with a low tone

"Even I tell shinsuke and Aoi too…" Tenma said

"Sorry everyone…" Shinsuke said

"We were told to keep quiet about it…" Aoi said

"Why are you telling us now huh?!" Seto shouted from the bench

"It's because if I tell I'm afraid…" Tenma said

"Well if this is gonna be the last day… let's have fun…" Shindou smiled

"Right…" Kurama said

"We're teammate after all and what we can do is support you" Amagi said

"It is short but we glad we met you tenma…" Hayano said

"It is true…" Ichino said

"well if you want to go we can't tell you not to can't we…" Aoyama smiled

"After all you're the one that showed us the way our wind…" Hikaru smiled

"Everyone…" Tenma said as he puts up a sincere smile

As the game progress shindou and tenma face off each other

"I'll show this one my new technique!" Tenma shouted

"Come Tenma!" Shindou said as he was on the ball and they fiercely charge each other and it was a dead end as they both can't get each other

" _ **Wonder Trap!"**_ Tenma shouted as he created an alter image of himself while jumping and successfully steals the ball but amagi and kurumada blocks him

" _ **Aggressive Beat!"**_ As he runs he touch his heart and there is a light and a beat like a heart as he push through both of them and he saw Tsurugi in front of him

"Tenma!" Tsurugi shouted

"Yeah!' Tenma shouted

" _ **Fire Tornado Double Drive!"**_ They shouted as they make their famous hissatsu shoot just like fire tornado but with the two of them as the main center

"Fence of Gaia!" Sengoku tries to block with his hissatsu but it failed and it went in

This time it was Shindous team on the attacking as Nishiki wanted to move and do the shooting shot.

"I'm not gonna let you…" Kirino shouted

"Stop me if you can…" Nishiki said

" _ **Deep Mist!"**_ An evolved version of the mist that kirino has and it works like the mist but the balls disappears within the mist after that Kirino picks the ball leaving Nishiki

"Tenma!" Kirino shouted as he passes the ball

"I won't let you tenma!" Shindou shouted

"Come senpai…" As they fiercely clash each other it was seen as a stalemate until

"Shindou-san!" Hikaru shouted from behind

"Right this isn't just a one play but…" Shindou smiled as he passes from behind to Hikaru

"We wont let you!" Kirino and Kariya blocks him

"Nishiki-senpai!" Hikaru shouted and pass it to the left of him

"Nice! Well then" Nishiki said

" _ **Sengoku Bushin Musashi!"**_ He shouted

"Tch…" Tenma looked at Nishiki who uses his keshin

" _ **Bunshin Renzan!"**_ Nishiki shouted as he uses his shoot hissatsu

" _ **Gosheishin Titanius! Majin The Hand!"**_ Shinsuke tries to block the shot but it went in

The day ends with a tie yet again as none of them can get the winning shot

"Everyone thank you for the time…" Tenma bowed and gives the captain badge back to shindou

"We'll miss you…." Amagi said

"Don't worry we'll keep up.." Tsurugi said

"Don't worry about a thing…" Shindou said

"We'll keep things lively…" Shinsuke smiled

"Ah right timing…" Endou said as he appeared with Ichinose

"Tenma did you decide yet?" Ichinose asked

"Yes…. I'm going!" Tenma shouted

"Well we better packup…." Ichinose smiled

"Right.. Goodbye Everyone…." Tenma smiled

The next Day at the Airport

Shindou, Tsurugi, Shinsuke , Kirino and Aoi see him off

"Tenma I'm gonna miss you so much…" Shinsuke said

"I'm gonna miss you too…" Tenma hugs his best friend

"Tenma take care of yourself…" Aki said

"Yes!" Tenma shouted

"Well tenma I'm gonna miss you…" Aoi said

"Me too.." Tenma smiled

"Well be careful out there…" Shindou said as they shake hands

"Um.." Tenma smiled

"Don' get to careless or I'll be in front of you.." Tsurugi smiled

"Okay I won't…" They fist bump each other

"Tenma it's time to go…" Ichinose said as he was already entering them to the flight

"Ichinose take care of tenma…" Aki said

'I will don't worry…" Ichinose hugs her

"The flight to Italy is underway all passenger please get your things ready the flight is gonna be ready shortly… We repeat…" The announcement comes in just in time

"Well I'm off.." Tenma smiled of course he wears his raimon jacket as he leaves and waves goodbye

"He is off huh…" Tsurugi smiled

"He is on his own way we too then…" Shindou smiled as they saw tenma leaves

"Everyone thank you for the time in raimon…" Tenma smiled as he was on the plane right now seeing the city

"don't worry about them they will be alright…" Ichinose smiled

Meanwhile on Italy

"Now everyone don't do that…" A suspicious boy that tenma knows well was handling the team but it seems he was bad at it

"Just shut up you're not ordering us around Shuu!" A boy with long white hair approach him

"we must be a team if we want to represent Italy!" Shuu shouted

"Here we go again…" Fida one of the team members said he was a boy with green hair and seems the third wheel of the team

"Everyone! Behave!" their manager shouted she was a formal girl with long blue hair and green dark eyes

"Tch Minori…." Yuuga shouted as he was now calmed down

"Everyone… Coach has something to say…" Minori shouted

As the coach appears it was Fidio he still the same as he was young but with slightly longer hair.

"Everyone this team will be the best team…" Fidio smiled

"That was what you say the first time…" Yuuga shouted

"Oh this time I wasn't kidding prepare yourselves for him and be nice…" Fidio sighed

"Coach who is this new team member?" Shuu asked

"Oh, you know him well shuu but I doubt you'll remember…" Fidio smiled as shown on the bench it was tenma's profile.

"Heh just hope he amuse me!" Yuuga shouted

"he will be arriving tomorrow so be ready…" Fidio said as they all nodded and that end the tema practice for that day


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Meet the new team, Orpheus V

The next day Tenma and Ichinose arrive at Italy it's a 12 hour + flight after all

"We finally arrive" Ichinose smiled

"Woah! This is Italy right cool!" Tenma was amused and his eyes shines bright as he wants to know more about the city

"I knew you'll like it after all you like new places…" Ichinose smiled

"Yes!" Tenma smiled as they went off from the plane and getting their bags they were greeted by Fidio outside

"Fidio…" Ichinose smiled

'Ichinose-kun…" Fidio smiled but tenma was more enthusiast rather than nervous

"Wow it's Fidio-san I look the match between you and raimon in the past from my tv it's cool!" He shouted

"Thank you…" Fidio smiled

"This is Matsukaze Tenma the one that I told you about…" Ichinose smiled as Tenma shakes his hands with Fidio

"I'm not gonna wash this hands…" Tenma said

"Ahaha.." Fidio puts up a little laugh

"He sure has endou's aura.." He continued

"Yeah but…" Ichinose said

"Not in front of him if he new.." They telepathicly say to each other

"Yes…" Ichinose smiled

"well let's go… my team is waiting right about now…" Fidio smiled as they go to the new school with Fidio's Personal Car.

At Rain Heart academy

The academy was wide even raimon isn't as wide as this it was a little wider at least it has an Orpheus sign on the academy

"woah Cool…" Tenma shouted

"From today on you'll be in this school.." Fidio said

"Eh?!" Tenma shouted

"Time for a tour…" Fidio smiled

"He is the coach and also the coach of this place" Ichinose smiled

"Eh?!" Tenma shouted as he wears the uniform it was blue on the pants and black on the outfit with Orpheus sign

"You're gonna miss your first class now go on…" Fidio smiled as tenma didn't prepare for this at least he brings his bag and went into the faculty office first

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell him in advance my bad.." Fidio said as he parks his car inside

"You did inform the teachers, right?" Ichinose asked

"Thankfully I did…" Fidio smiled

That day tenma went to the faculty office thankfully the person there was nice and shown him the way

As he went to his class the teacher said him to greet everyone and he saw a familiar face that is shuu he was on class 7-C.

"My name is Matsukaze Tenma pleased to meet you…" as he writes his name in English but it isn't too good and misspelled some words

"Sorry I'm not good in English.." Tenma smiled as he was embarrassed

"You can sit beside him…" The teacher said as he sits besides shuu.

"Shuu!" Tenma shouted

"Wait how do you know me?!" Shuu was a bit weirded out

"We met at God Eden didn't you remember?" Tenma asked

"Sorry maybe the wrong person…" Shuu said to him

"Ah sorry then but I think we can be good friend.." Tenma smiled

"Yeah nice to meet you too…" Shuu smiled as the class begins

After school tenma was having a hard time and his head exploded (almost)

"That was so hard… I think I need to learn more…" tenma smiled

"Well I've got to go to the soccer field see you later…" Shuu smiled as he went to the soccer field

"Um soccer field wait they have it here?!" tenma shouted as he wanted to follow shuu but she bumps into Minori…

"Watch out where you're going!" Minori shouted

"I'm sorry! Im sorry!" Tenma shouted and apologized

"Wait you're the new transfer student, right?" Minori asked to him

"Yes…" Tenma said

"Follow me I'm the soccer team manager My name is Mizokawa Minori and also the team is waiting…" Minori introduced herself with a bow

"Ah yeah…. Well my name is Matsukaze Tenma call me Tenma" Tenma smiled

"Okay.. Tenma now follow me hurry…" Minori said as they went into the soccer field that is located at a large building a bit far from the the main building

"Woah it's a bit far but worth it. it was huge…" Tenma smiled

As they went inside Yuuga and Shuu are having a fight again with a reflex tenma stopped both of them as a third wheel

"You're…" Yuuga shouted and grabbed tenma on the shirt and wanted to hit him

"Hit me if you want if that is what makes you relieve but you wouldn't hit a new student that doesn't know anything right…" Tenma smiled it was a different aura than before

"You!" Yuuga wanted to hit him but he can't he proves his point that this must stop either way and let go of tenma

"Wow you did that on your first try.." Enigma said he was a second year just like Yuuga and is a defender he went in on a chill side while hearing music from his headset

"Serve you right!" Allen shouted he was a purple hair boy he was also a second year and is the keeper and chewing his bubble gum

"Shia.. it's a lovely day a day when Yuuga shut up isn't it right?" a boy with curly brown hair appears with a girl and pink hair behind him and they were a first year for a while

"Yeah Hiren…" Shia smiled

"Well today was a nice day to come…" A boy with silver hair comes in he seems to be noticing the fight and always comes late as he is with the other 3 one was a meddler while the other 2 are twins

"Chris brother it seems we'll be getting another experiment again" One of the twin with pink hair smiled

"Yeah maybe… but be nice Dyna…" Chris sighed to his twin they were only older by 10 minutes or so and the older one is him.

"What's the fuss here huh…" The bigeest of them comes into the fray he has some muscle build and he was a third year and the oldest and he has a short almost bald hair

"It seems that Yuuga is making it again…" Hiren yawns

"Is that true?! So who stops him this time?" The senior member said

"Him…" Shia pointed at tenma

"You have my respect around here… Call me Gilag…" The boy said to tenma

"Ahhahaha… that's a thank you I guess" Tenma sighed

"Finally other than Gilag that can shut yuuga's mouth thank god…" Another girl of the team appears she has a long blue hair and wears an eyepatch that make her looks like a pirate but it ws due an accident that she had to use the eyepatch and she was also a third year

"Mizu you're here too that's pretty rare…" Gilag laugh

"It's because I've seen some new kid gets beat up by yuuga" Mizu said

"Um sorry but you always leaves me behind.." Another of the third year and he was wearing an eyeglass and the brain of the team

"Yo you're here Nicholas…" Mizu said

"It's greeting day right I have to be a formal it's nice to meet you…" He shakes tenma's hands and he becomes serious

"He is something special… finally someone that can take us to the final…." Nicholas said poetically

"Ah how lucky… I think shuu did the job badly so he has to take in for someone.." Another boy with a black jacket comes in he has a green hair with a black dead eye stareand he was always lucky with everything they call him Naegi the lucky shooter

"Naegi you're just a reserve don't talk that much…" Yuuga shouted

"Ah I see so hat's what you think isn't that right Lars…" Someone behind him who have transferred just one month from the boxing club he has spiky red hair and white eyes

"Everyone I'm sorry I've come in late…" A girl with golden hair comes in and a reserve goalkeeper

"Now now… don't be like that…" A boy with a hair like fei in Go chrono stone except he has a yellow color

"It seems everyone is here…" Fidio comes in right on time

"Let me introduce you this is Matsukaze Tenma he will be assisting in this team as of today…" Fidio introduced tenma as he bowed

"Coach can I see their play just once?" Tenma asked

"Very well I was hoping you said that the second team is ready for today but first let's do a warm up…" Fidio said

After the warm up they begin a practice match

"So what is your position before you came here?" Mizu asked

"that is… Midfielder…" Tenma said as he was talking to her and Yuuga is at the ball in front of him

"I don't know who you are but I'm gonna get you for last time!" Yuuga shouted as he charge tenma fiercely

 _ **"Wonder Trap!"** _Tenma shouted as he steals the ball from him easily

"Defense…." Shuu shouted as he leads the second team

"Hiren-kun!" Tenma shouted as he pass it to him

"Shia let's move…" Hiren said as they move elegantly together passing the defender and shooting the ball but The ball is catch by the girl on the goal keeper

"Nice one Eine…" Lars said to her

"Hiren, Shia could I talk to you…" Tenma said as he adjusted with their moves and talks giving in order as the match was in order

"Mizu-san what is this teams problem?" Tenma said as he walked with the girl senior of the team

"It's Yuuga he always wrecks our rhythm…" Mizu said

"Hmm.." Tenma saw Yuuga's aggressive play towards the defends but when it comes to Gilag he always face it forward

 _ **"Sledge Hammer!"**_ Gilag shouted and uses his hissatsu Defend Technique to block Yuuga but he swiftly pass it to shuu without any reason

"Ah I see now that is how he plays…" Tenma smiled as he blocks shuu's path

"Tenma how did you know me but I didn't know you.." They had a fierce ball steal and it was a stalemate

"I don't know but we've met before this was like that first time…" Tenma smiled as he steals the ball just like Shuu did in God eden and he remembers it like a dejavu

"Why does it feels like a dejavu…" Shuu thought and blocks tenma's path again as he smiles

"Dyna!" Tenma shouted but shuu saw the move and react to it

"Wrong again…" He smiled as he pass it to the other twin that is chris that was behind him

"This is so frustrating…" Shuu smiled and the half time of the game stops

"Yuuga-kun what is your problem?" Tenma asked to him

"It's not your problem so back out!" Yuuga shouted

"I just wanted to know what you want…" Tenma said

"What I want is you to back off got it!" Yuuga shouted

"Do you know you're the source of this team problems… maybe I should show it to you…" Tenma sighed

"Who said that to you?!" Yuuga shouted

"We all did!" The team back Tenma up even though he is new there

"I'm sorry if it bothers you coach I've seen enough I think I want to go home now…" Tenma sighed

'Well then you can go…" Fidio approves him of going outside of practice early

"What is so special about him anyway…" Yuuga runt at himself

"You better watch out of saying it to him" Nicholas warned him

"Yeah you didn't feel his aura it's different finally in years I feel playing soccer again…" Mizu smiled

"He also gives us a good advice right, shia?" Hiren said

'Yeah and gives us a hissatsu to worked on…" As she show a sketch book that tenma draws and it's as horrible as endou

"Is that a flower really?" Gilag laughed at the picture

"He is still a bad drawer as always…" Shuu said without knowing it

"Shuu you know that drawing?" Enigma said as he was behind him

"sorry i'm saying stuff again" Shuu sighed

"So in your conscious you know him…" Naegi said to him

"I don't know…' Shuu didn't know how to react to this

At the apartment he was shown the map by Ichinose and he finally found it

" Thankfully I'm not lost like last time…" Tenma sighed

As he went into the apartment ichinose greet him

"So how was the first day?" Ichinose asked

"It was hard and the biggest problem isn't the team as a whole but one of them his plays is good but it reminds me of tsurugi even if it just one day I really miss them" Tenma smile sadly

"You'll feel better tomorrow it's just the first day…" Ichinose smiled as he was hiding something behind his back

"Thank you ichinose-san that really helps" Tenma smiled

The next day fidio gathers them up but Yuuga isn't seen anywhere

"What is going on here?" Tenma said as he was surprised by this fact

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay i didn't introduce the team first my bad a trivia though this team is inspired by Fidio himself and for the soccer battle don't hope so much at the next chapter i'm not good at narrating that (it's my first time) That's all folks**_

 _ **Shinkuso77 out**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Start Italy World Cup Rudolph vs Orpheus V

"where is yuuga?" Tenma asked

"Oh when he is on tantrum like this he always miss practice…" MIzu said as she smiled

"Ah is that so senpai…" Tenma said

"This is the next opponent" Minori said as she shown the data of Rudolph Academy with the coach besides her

"woah they are strong…" Tenma said as he saw the players

"That isn't the bad part but their midfielder Gawain is our priority to block…" Gilag said as he pointed the midfieder

"This is gonna be hard…" Tenma thought

"Tenma did you want to add anything?" Fidio asked

"For this situation I think we need Yuuga's aggressive play…" Tenma said gasping everyone

"really that's your best answer it was out of the box…" Naegi smiled

"His plays remind me of the first time I met one of my team members…" Tenma said as he remembers his first time with tsurugi

"Really? That is interesting.." Nicholas smiled

"Tenma is right on this course they has a tough defend…" Fidio said

"Coach could I tomorrow search for him and I have a plan…" Tenma said to everyone and as he explains everyone seems to gasped

"You're really coming through with this?" Enigma asked

"Yeah… I'm serious…" Tenma said

"I should be the one that lead the team but he…" Shuu thought

"Shuu is something wrong?" Dyna asked

"No nothing wrong…" Shuu smiled

"you better act fast or he is gonna steal your spot…" Chris joked

The next day they begin their plan to follow Yuuga after school in this case Shuu and Tenma

"Hmm…" Yuuga went out to an alley and they follow them further and further away and it was an orphanage

"Why is he going here?" Shuu asked

"Errggh…" Tenma said as he looks at the orphanage it triggered him of a black and white image similar to it

" _ **This is the first and last time do you don't remember"**_ A voice rings in his head

"Tenma are you okay?" Shuu asked

"I'm fine captain…" Tenma smiled as they get into spying Yuuga yet again and they saw him playing with the kids there

"Yuuga nii you're so cool.." Looks like Yuuga is happy with them it was 180 degrees different from with the team

"I'm gonna show them how strong I am!" Yuuga shouted

"Well you've been pretty confident on getting today lately…" The owner smiled and she is the keeper of Yuuga while he was a young orphanage

"Because you take care of me Jun-san I want this kids to be happy after all" Yuuga smiled and he was smiling widely

"I didn't know this side of senpai before.." Shuu said

"I think we need to help him out…" Tenma said as he quickly get there

'Tenma wait okay here we go again!" Shuu sighed as he follows tenma

They approach the orphanage that made Yuuga surprised and a bit angry at the same time

"What are you guys doing here?!" Yuuga shouted

"We're here to help you…" Tenma said

"Yeah…" Shuu smiled

"I don't need your help.." Yuuga shouted as one of the kids seems to kick the ball and wanted to directly hit him but shuu intercepts it

"like you want it or not we can't have a team without you…" Shuu said

"So are you embarrassed I'm like this?" Yuuga asked to them

"Embarrassed why? This is the nicest thing you have done…. Everyone today let's play soccer.." Tenma smiled as he gets a ball and that makes the orphanage lively like it never was before and they help around teaching and playing with the kids there

After a while The three of them got to talk with each other

"I'm sorry about our first meeting…" Yuuga said to Tenma

'No problem I'm fine with it" He smiled at him

"And also captain I'm sorry for yelling at you…" Yuuga said to Shuu

"I should have known you better" Shuu smiled

"I think I know how these kids felt…" Tenma smiled

"Didn't have a home neglected and rejected by the world…" Tenma said as he looks at the sky

"So this is your idea?" Yuuga asked to Shuu

"Nope it's him…" He pointed at Tenma

"Tomorrow let's do our best and I think I should inform you earlier at the match I want you to be ready…" Tenma smiled

"Yeah…." Yuuga smiled

After a few days of hard training the time of the match and now they are going to the the match in the big stadium

"Finally we're here!" Tenma shouted as he saw the big stadium his eyes sparkled with amusement

"Everyone this is the formation… Forward Shuu ,Mizu and Nicholas" Fidio stated

"Okay…" The three of them nodded

"Mid fielder Hiren,Shia, Naegi and Tenma" Fidio stated

"Right!" The for of them shouted

"Defender Lars, Allen,Gilag" Fidio said to them again

"Well my first time I wish I was a forward but it's the coach orders…" Lars sighed

"There there this isn't the first time…." Allen smiled

"The coach want us to play all field…" Gilag said to them

"Goal Keeper! Yuuga!" Fidio shouted

"Eh me?!" Yuuga shouted

"Good luck!" Tenma shouted

"Tch.. this is your plan isn't it…" Yuuga looked at him

"I want you to see that this team can support your plays…" Tenma smiled

"As the captain of both team shake hands

"Mark…" Shuu shakes hands with the Rudolph captain and it was a guy with long white hair and laces of green color hair

"Thankfully this is the quarter final and it seems you've got a new team member I hope you guys get along well but know this you can't win" He sighed

"We'll see about that" Shuu smiled

The game begins with the Orpheus on offence as they easily gets to the defender but they feel that this was too easy

"Something isn't right…" Mizu said as she shoots to the goal but it was easily catch by the goal keeper

"Mark!" The keeper shouted

"Hissatsu Tactics Raid Union!" Mark shouted as they move swiftly towards them

"Eizu!" Mark shouted as he pass to his teammate

"Kido!" Eizu shouted and they swiftly pass and made it into the defenders place

"What are all of you doing hah?! Gilag block!" Yuuga shouted

"Mark!" Eizu shouted as they form a three person shooting stance

"Mikuru, Orion!" Mark shouted as he shouted to the grey colored first year and Mikuru the second year of Rudolph who has a blue sea eye and blue hair to match his appearance

"Yeah!" They shouted

" _ **Blast Fenrir!"**_ Mikuru and Orion shoot together while Mark dash from behind and attacks it with full force making a wolf image attacking them

"Tch.." Yuuga said as he was trying to catch the ball but it was too powerful and went into the goal

"Nice Mikuru, Orion…" Mark said as he high fived them

"They are good maybe better…" Tenma was amused and looked at Yuuga

"Now we need him right about now.." He thought about yuuga's play

The game resumes and shuu pass the ball to tenma

"You're not going anywhere.." one of the midfielder of Rudolph said to him

" _ **Soyokaze Step!"**_ Tenma shouted and pass him with his dribble hissatsu technique and pass like the wind

"Shuu!" Tenma shouted

" _ **Black Ash!"**_ Shuu shouted as he uses his dark energy hissatsu technique

" _ **Rebound Layer!"**_ The keeper wanted to block the attack but it was too powerful and the score turns into 1-1 for both team

At the 30-minute mark the match begins again and this time Rudolph academy uses their hissatsu tactics again and swiftly went through the mid fielder but at the defender it was different

"I see now…" Yuuga thought

"Clear up the defence don't get in the way!" Yuuga shouted as he ordered the defense to split themselves up

"What?!" They shouted

"He has lost his mind…" Lars said

"Blast Fenrir!" The two begins by shooting their hissatsu

"Now Gilag-san!" Yuuga shouted

"Sledge Hammer!" Gilag blocks the ball with his defense hissatsu techniques (it's a rock hammer) that was going into mark and the three of the Rudolph is surprised

"Hiren!" Gilag shouted as he pass it to Hiren and with that he and Shia swiftly goes through the defenses but the first half is over before they can make the score

"So that was your motive wasn't it…" Naegi said to Tenma

"Yeah sort off I wanted Yuuga to see the whole play" Tenma smiled

"Their hissatsu technique has a flow of their passing giving the three man technique sometime to work" Yuuga stated

"Very well then player change good job on catching that miss now you are back on forward yuuga and enigma as the keeper…" Fidio stated

"Good luck…" Mizu smiled

"I'm burning up!" Yuuga shouted

"This is the atmosphere I want" tenma smiled and thought

"Tenma your plan is a success.." Shuu said

"I'm not bothering you right captain?" Tenma asked

"I thought well at first you are changing me but now I know why the coach wanted you here you are bringing good atmosphere here to the team…" Shuu smiled

"Yeah… what happen?" Tenma said as his vision blurred for a second but it gets back a second later

"Let's go for the second goal!" Lars shouted

"You're the one to say that…" Naegi sighed

"I didn't do much though…" Allen sighed

"Everyone don't mind let's get to the next game!" Tenma shouted

"Ahaha! Like you're the captain…" Mizu and the others laugh

"actually I'm a captain for a short while like 2 weeks…" Tenma said as he said truthfully

"That is why…" Nicholas sighed

"But this is great I can't believe soccer is this fun…." Gilag laughed

"Where were you big guy this whole time?" Lars said as he touch him

"Don't push your luck…" Gilag said seriously

"Yes Senpai!" Lars shouted as he sweatdropped

The second half begins and Mark is getting serious as he passes fiercely to his teammates and passes through the defense

"This feeling it can't be…" Tenma said as he feels the aura from mark.

" _Black Demon Dog, Cerberus"_ Mark shouted as he unleash his keshin it was a dog with human like form and it has three heads with black armor covering him

 _ **"Sledge-!"**_ Gilag shouted

"You're on the way!" Mark shouted as he pass through Gilag,Allen and Lars

 _ **"Black Demon Cross!"**_ He shouted as his keshin shot out a tri dark energy attack

 _ **"Rising Slash!"**_ Enigma tries to stop the shot with his technique but he can't and it went in the goal.

The kick off starts and Orpheus begins a careful play as they don't want Rudolph to score another goal as hiren gets the ball he was blocked by Mikuru

"Zwei…" He shouted

"Yeah!" Zwei shouted as he was the defender he has a big body and almost had a bald cut

" _ **Block Circus Kai!"**_ They steal the ball from Hisei with their block hissatsu

"Mark!" Mikuru shouted as he passes it again to mark

"This will end it!" Mark shouted as he unleashes his keshin again but this time it was block by Tenma

 _"Majin Pegasus Arc!"_ Tenma shouted as he also unleash his keshin and they had a fierce time

As shuu saw majin Pegasus arc he remembers the time with tenma and he said his name

"Tenma!" Shuu shouted as he dash back to help tenma up

"Shuu!" Tenma smiled

"We'll not lose!" tenma shouted as they both beat Mark

 _"Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus!"_ Shuu shouted as he unleashes his keshin

"Captain has a keshin?!" All of the team are surprised by this fact

"I'll show you the power of the former captain of Zero!" Shuu shouted as he dash and rides with his keshin

 _ **"Maou No Ono!"**_ He shouted and launch his shot hissatsu and takes the second point

"I guess we have no choice right Shia…" Hiren smiled

"Yeah…" Shia smiled

Fidio gives the signal to Hiren and Shia

"I guess it's time everyone full offence!" Shuu shouted as the kick off begins

"You're different from last time…" Mark said

"I'm not different I'm just forgetting the important thing in soccer and that is my true self…" Shuu pass through mark but he was guarded heavily and he has to pass it to Yuuga

"All of you Die!" Yuuga smiled slyly as he dashes through them

 _ **"Atlas Sword!"**_ he shouted as a giant sword appears and unleashes a big blue energy and he clears the mid field in front of him that is blocking him but all of the other teammates are block except hiren

"Hiren!" Yuuga sjhouted

"Yuuga is passing?" Hiren thought

"Just make it in it's your chance!" Yuuga shouted but he smiled secretly

"let's show them our training!" Hiren and Shia pass through the defense

 _ **"Dead Future!"**_ Shia shouted as a blue energy like flower bits is form from her hands to the ball and a blue energy is formed and Hiren is shooting it and a background of a dead civilization push through the shot and they look at it

 _ **"Rebound-!"** _The goal keeper wanted to block the shot with his hissatsu but it was useless and the game ends with a score of 3-2 advancing Orpheus V to the semi final

"We did it!" they shouted

"You win I guess.." Mark smiled to shuu

"Not I but Us…" Shuu smiled as his team was behind him

"Be careful on the semi final the second stage children is there…." Mark said to him

"Yeah…." Shuu said to him

"Shuu what are you talking to him? Tenma asked

"Oh nothing…." Shuu smiled

As the team celebrates at the restaurant that they always celebrate for a win we look at Fidio who contacted Goenji directly

" Yeah I've seen the files goenji" Fidio said

"Keep this a secret" Goenji said as he was on the phone

"Yeah and we are suspecting that there are some of the children on the team that's associated like tenma…" Fidio said

"Yeah… just be careful one wrong move we might lose him…." Goenji said

"Got it…" Fidio said as he turns off the phone

"Is it goenji-san on the phone?" Minori asked him

"Yeah…. We are here to support him see the world not making it worse…" Fidio sighed he just knew the info from ichinose a week ago and he was still busy with the preliminary last time Goenji called

The next day at school Yuuga is walking to the bathroom and before he comes in he saw tenma on the room and spied on him

"The match I didn't need you…" Tenma said to himself at the mirror

"Oh but the next match you'll need me you'll see when you are powerless ahaha die with the soccer you're proud off .." Another part of him said that on the mirror while smiling slyly and laughing evilly

"I will surely don't…" Tenma said as he washes his face up while hitting the mirror with his fist and goes out from the bathroom and he is surprised with Yuuga who is in front of the door

"Tenma, we need to talk…" He said seriously to him as he gazes him and he knew what tenma is going through or at least similar case


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Secret Operation: Second Stage Children

At the rooftop they wanted to had a talk but Nicholas was there as he also realize something wrong with tenma

"Did you bring him?" Nicholas asked as he was reading a book

"Nicholas-Senpai you're here and what you say is right…." Yuuga sighed

"Eh?! What is right?" Tenma is dumbfounded

"Tenma what is it you're hiding from us?" Nicholas said to tenma

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Tenma shouted in denial

"Who are you talking to at the bathroom?" Yuuga asked him

"Eh at the bathroom just now I wasn't talking to anyone…" Tenma said as he shown in a characteristic of lying the most reason was that he was sweating more than usual

"Tenma please don't lie to us…" Yuuga said

"Okay okay if you insist I can't lie here I think I must tell the truth…" Tenma admitted to his older seniors

"The truth is…" He continued

Meanwhile with the others,

"What is taking them so long…" Shuu said as he was looking at the watch

"Calm down.. Calm down…." Lars sighed

"Naegi is searching for them don't worry…" Mizu smiled

"Just hoped they get here on time because the coach is about to come in any minute…" Shuu said calmly

"Don't worry he will come… Shuu did you know tenma?" Dyna asked

"Well it's a long story but shortly we met at God Eden… I don't remember much but at the least I remember fighting tenma's team but before that it was a blur…" Shuu said

"is there some room locked in there?" Chris asked

"I think there is at one time wait why do you ask?" Shuu asked to him

'Oh no reason doon't mind me…" He puts up a recorder behind him that everyone didn't notice

At the rooftop

"The answer is a yes…" Tenma stated to them

"what did we just hear.. Lucky!" Naegi shouted as he smiled with Eine behind her

"Tenma you've been talking to yourself?" Eine asked and a bit off freaked out

"What is it to talking to myself huh?! Is that wrong?!" Tenma shouted as the four of them feels something different

"Tenma calm down…." Yuuga said he holds tenma's shoulder and directly at that second tenma seems to calm down

"Nice trick…" Naegi smiled

"From what I know the coach has been bringing up documents to his room" Naegi said to them

"So we start from there huh…" Yuuga said

"I didn't agree to this…" Tenma shouted

"well I was about to ask you guys to go to the soccer field but I think this is more interesting just hoped we have enough luck…" Naegi smiled

"Because being Dyna's and Chris's experiment is worse than being death…" Eine said with a sweat drop

"I think we must discuss this with the others…" Yuuga said

"Yeah…. I agree" Naegi nodded

"I'm at a lost here…" Tenma said as his vision becomes a bit blur but this time it was within minutes until he regains it again

"Tenma are you okay?" Eine asked him

"Yeah I'm fine…" Tenma said as he lied to them

"well in other ways the coach has always keeping secrets from us… tenma what did the coach told you about transferring here?" Nicholas asked

"Well it was that I could see the worlds power was…" Tenma said

"Ah I see the coach didn't lie about it" Nicholas said and thought at the same time

"but at the list we know it's odd to suddenly admitted to this school so suddenly unless these two conditions are fulfilled one is a relation and the other one a strong reason unless you're a great player" Nicholas stated

"Well I think he had a relation here can I ask your relation?" Naegi asked

"It's actually Ichinose-san…" Tenma said quietly

"Really that Ichinose Kazuya-san Lu-!" Naegi said as he shouted but eine and Yuuga shut his mouth

"The coach said he has a relation with him and you're the son or what?" Yuuga asked

"Actually I'm just staying there and his wife is the landlord…" Tenma said

"That is just too lucky…" Naegi sighed

"Next question what is the reason?" Nicholas asked

"I don't know…" Tenma said

"Well it's time we get back to the soccer fields I guess…" Nicholas smiled

At the soccer field they get back and the coach was waiting for them after the team finish briefing

"Coach sorry we're late…" Yuuga shouted

"The same as always…" Dyna sighed but seeing Nicholas or either Eine and Naegi late was rare

"We were searching for them…" Naegi said as he pointed at Nicholas, Yuuga and Tenma

"Well late are late but shuu told me that you were searching for them so you two are dismissed but for the three of you and tenma I had high hopes don't let me down for the team now the three of you run 10 laps and begin training…" Fidio said strictly to them

After the practice Nicholas asked for the team to stay for a while

"What is it Nicholas?" Shuu asked

"Tenma confessed with us on the rooftop…" Nicholas said

"About your worries of the next match?" Shia asked

"Yeah…. The next match is gonna be dangerous for tenma.." Nicholas said

"Well we also found something interesting" Dyna smiled as he replays shuu's conversation as he opens his recorder but it seems the one to disagree is Enigma

"Guys this isn't necessary I think something are just meant to not be discovered…" He said to the team

"But Enigma if we want to get closer to the team we need to know our teammates…" Nicholas said giving a reason

"That is a good reason… Very well I'll tell all of you of what I know" Shuu sighed

"I've got a bad feeling about this…." Enigma said

'Me too.." Gilag said

"But isn't it fun to know what the new kid is hiding…" Mizu smiled

"Well on usual basis yes but even the coach is hiding it… it must be a big secret…" Enigma sighed

"From what I know… there is a secret document that is hidden by the upperups it is said that it was a fail project…" Shuu said

"He fail project?" Naegi asked

"And that project is called Second Stage…" Shuu said

"Project second stage…" They all wondered

"Well that is all I know and they mentions tenma's name a lot at the time I arrive first time in god eden" Shuu said

"God eden a prison for gifted children but they call it a paradise…" Tenma stated

"Yeah tenma is right… Top Secrets are given there by the military I think the coach is associated with them but I don't want to speculate…" Shuu said

"Uhm is that so…." Naegi asked

"Well I have a plan for tomorrow naegi we need your luck on this one and also shuu you're the one that knows where the office is and the codes and then yuuga I need you to keep a look out and inform us of the coach arrival.." Nicholas stated

"That's a yes I don't want to get ordered but this is for the team so let's do it…" Yuuga said enthustiacly

The next day they headed with the plan as the practice begins Shuu, Nicholas, Naegi and Tenma headed out to the principal office with precision as they carefully went there without anyone noticing

"Coast clear go go go…." Naegi said as he saw that bo one was guarding the office but as they tried to go there it was locked

"don't worry I got this…" Shuu said as he uses a hair pin and the door opens although it took quite the time

"Everyone begin searching…" He said as they went into the principal office but as they wanted to search they hear footsteps and Yuuga contacted Shuu with a walkie talkie

"Shuu danger…. The principal is going this way.." Yuuga said

"Ah okay everyone hides!" Shuu shouted as they begin to hide and fidio opens the door

"Hmm ah I forgot the team strategies…" Fidio said as he gets a list of their next opponent and close the door again

"That was close…" Tenma said

"Yeah we're lucky…" Naegi said as they search through the room but there is no document until they saw a safe located below the desk

"There is a safe lucky…" He smiled

"anyone know the password?" Shuu asked

"Let me think if it's a number what would coach wanted it to be? They thought

"Too obvious…" Nicholas look at Naegi in the eye

"Yeah but it's not impossible…" He sighed

"Let's try it 7….1….1…7…0…..0….2…1…" Naegi inputs some codes and it opens up

"Lucky" He smiled

"how do you know that?" Shuu asked

"Actually, the coach always remembers the badge number of his opponents what other way than remembering the FFI International…." Naegi smiled

" Now let see here…" As they ravage the documents it was a data of them but Shuu, Shia's, Hiren, Dyna , and Chris are separated along with tenma with labeled Secret Project

"Secret Project…" They said as they opens it tenma began to tremble it was his face and it's all coming together in his head

* * *

 _ **Unknown Time**_

" _ **This kid will become the world's hope" Tenma was in something like a tube and there were 10 others just like him and one of it was shuu and other was hakuryuu if memory serves him right at the time but since they didn't know each other they remember that they didn't even met**_

" _ **Don't worry this will only hurt a bit…." The two-scientist said as they injected something to Tenma like an ample**_

" _ **No please I don't want this…" Tenma shouted as winds began to cover himself and sent the two scientists to the wall**_

 _ **After some more experiment the project closed it last batch and labeled as a fail**_

* * *

 _Back_ _to the Present Time_

"Stop it!" Tenma shouted as he touch his head with his two hands and a large wind was form around him

"No more!" His eyes becomes somewhat golden

'Tenma what is going on here?" Shuu said as he wanted to get to Tenma but he was hit by a chair and the whole office is in such a mess at the time Fidio opens the door he was with Yuuga

"Sorry everyone I was found out…" Yuuga said as Minori was with him with some serum and throws it to Naegi

"Get him calm down with this…" She shouted

"Okay…" Naegi said as he gets closer to Tenma

"Don't come near me…" Tenma shouted as some files was directed at Naegi using the wind density

"Tenma calm down!" Naegi said as he injects the serum into tenma and he calms down and fainted while all the things that got caught by the wind fell down instantly

"This is why asked me before things like this happens…" Fidio sighed

"You did a risky thing I can scold all of you later…" Minori sighed

"So the five are you working together why?" Fidio asked

"We wanted to know the truth…." Shuu said as he recovered

"Very well I'll answer it to you…" Fidio said as he is ready to telling them the truth

"What is this project?" Shuu asked

"Second stage a fail project that creates something unhuman… a human with special ability…" Fidio answered

'Why are we chosen?" Shuu asked

"Because you're special…" Fidio answered

"But we didn't put that consideration we just wanted all of you to have fun soccer without worrying this…" Minori added

"What is happening to Tenma?" Nicholas asked

"Tenma is a special case yes he is second stage children but his body rejected it but at the same time received it and creates another entity inside him because of the experiments" Fidio explained

"A double entity?" Yuuga asked

"Yes… like another personality but it's clashed from his personality…." Fidio stated

"Knowing this really isn't worth it…" Yuuga sighed

"Yeah…. But it was too late…" Shuu sighed

"Now that tenma knew his aggressive personality will try to overtake him…" Minori said

"coach you knew from the start huh?" Shuu asked him

"No… I know it from the former fifth sector and King…. Ishido Shuuji…" Fidio sighed

"I'll find appropriate punishment for the four of you as for tenma I'm not gonna push him it would affect him mentally if I do that…." Fidio sighed

"We'll take any punishment…" Shuu sighed

"The four of you are dismissed" Fidio sighed as Shuu, Nicholas, Yuuga and Naegi goes out of the room

"This is a bad situation…" Minori said

"Wanted or not… we must use him the best we can…" Fidio is holding tenma right now

Back with The team

"It was a fail huh.." Enigma sighed as he was catching dyna's ball

"who tells our plan?" Yuuga asked them

"You guys didn't realize that our manager knows our very move…." Hiren sighed

"That's why I'm keeping myself quiet I know myself and hiren's so I'll try my best to hide others…" Shia said calmly

"but now we knew he was the same as us…" Dyna said

"It seems we haven't introduced ourselves…" Chris sighed

"The name is Dyna former Team midfielder of Team Grand…." Dyna introduced himself

"I'm also the same but a forward Chris Eversword…. Of Team Red Eye…" Chris said

"Well I never played soccer in a mix team but I'm Shia of otome…." Shia smiled

"The name is Hiren Zero's Second team…" Hiren sighed

"What second team?" Shuu asked

"Yeah although we were never chosen captain shuu…" Hiren smiled

"we're here to reform this club but I never thought a rare class would be here…." Dyna smiled

"Wait there are many different division?" Shuu asked

"Of course… Do you think Second stage children are just normal kids we were outcast and the way fifth sector builds god eden is to isolate you from the world…" Shia pointed at Shuu

"The next opponent is crucial he was one of the strongest we need the help we can get just be ready…" Shia, Dyna, Chris and Hiren leaves immediately

"What did I done?" Shuu thought

"Well this is getting interested isn't it gilag/" Mizu asked

"Of course…" Gilag smile widely

"This is why I say this is a bad idea…." Enigma said

"Well they learn that the hard way…" Lars sighed


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Heated Semi Finals, Tenma's Agressive Side Takeover

That afternoon Fideo comes and held tenma home along with his bag and now was infront of ichinose's apartment block

"Excuse Me!" Fideo shouted as he knocks the door and Ichinose opens the door

"Fideo…. And that's Tenma what is going on?" Ichinose asked

"Could we just go and deal this inside…" Fidio sighed

"Very well…." Ichinose sighed firstly he puts tenma at his bed

"Want something to drink?" He asked to Fidio

"Well I think anything available is good enough…" Fidio sighed

As he waits Ichinose brew some coffee

"Hmm it still smells good the way you make it.." Fidio smiled

"Thank you for that but what happen?" Ichinose asked

"This was out of my scenario seriously…" fidio said as he apologizes to ichinose first

"Out of your scenario…. Ah I see tenma found out right?" Ichinose said calmly

"Why did you act so calmly on this?" Fidio asked

"I'll just see the positive in things… I think he is just still shocked about his own powers if he can control it things would be different…." Ichinose smiled

"But he is a rare case he would be dangerous to the team!" Fidio disagree

"This is the first team we disagree like this but as my memory serve right we have no choice the world is a harsh place…" Ichinose sighed

"At least he didn't know the rest…" Fidio said to him

"If he gets out of control just remove him from the field… You know we can't lose at this point" Ichinose said seriously

"Yeah you're right talking to you like this always calm me down even though we are rival…" Fidio smiled

"Just don't panic that is the key…. Face things head on…" Ichinose smiled

"Yeah… I better come something out…." Fidio said

"Discuss things with your team that always solve things after all it's not their fault for knowing they are like that because they trust their team passion and also Tenma…" Ichinose smiled

"The match is in a few days I think I must go now…." Fidio said as he finishes his coffee

"I better tell tenma slowly then when he wakes up…" Ichinose smiled and instantly becomes serious

"Time is running out…" He sighed as the photo of him and team unicorn wa shown and also the farewell match with endou

"Until when you're gonna keep me seal away in this huh?!" Another Tenma in his dream shouted as he was shackled

"as I said I'm not gonna use you! I better off on my own…" Tenma said

"We'll see about how far you'll go then!" The tenma with golden eyes said to himself

"It's better to stay hidden…. I'm not some player with good plays after all…." The two was between heaven and hell while this tenma was all about balance the other tenma was something that filled with rage and aggressiveness

The next day tenma still didn't wake up while at the soccer field it seems that Fidio has calmed down and didn't punish them

"Coach you're not going to punish us?" Shuu asked

"I've changed my mind…." Fidio smiled

"But there are some condition right?" Yuuga asked

"Nice observing…. I want everyone here to come up off an aggressive tactics…" Fidio said to them

"Aggressive Tactics…" Shuu said

"Everyone I have an idea how to help in this case…" Dyna said as he spoke to them

"A way?" They all looked at Dyna

"Ah I know where this is going…." Naegi smiled

"But everyone before we can get to that" Chris said seriously

"What do you want huh?!" Yuuga shouted

"For this to work we musn't trust each other" Chris said

"A tactic that requires us to fight each other" Shuu said

"Wait I didn't like where this is going so you said that we must fight each other I disagree with this!" Lars shouted

"I also disagree didn't soccer is about having together…" Nicholas agrees with Lars

"I think I also disagree…." Shia said

"Sorry shia but in this case I agree with Chris and Dyna…." Hiren sighed

"Well what do you think captain?" Dyna asked to him

"I….. didn't know….. but this time I don't want any fighting on the team…" Shuu stated seriously

"How about we do a bet…." Yuuga said seriously

"Heh fine…." Dyna said seriously

"Whoever won today's practice match can decide on what happens for the team…" Yuuga said seriously

"Very well we accept that condition…. It's 5 on 5…." Chris said

"This is gonna be bad one way or another right gilag?" Mizu asked

"Well one way or another this is good…. Ah youth is the best doesn't it…" Gilag smiles

"But this atmosphere is good…" Eine added

"I agree.." Nicholas smiled

The team was divided into 5 on 5

The first team is made off Dyna, Chris, Shia , Mizu and Eine

The second Team is made off Hiren, Nicholas, Yuuga, Allen and Enigma

"We're taking neutral huh captain?" Gilag asked

"I just need results it's just what matters because our oppnents are getting stronger as a captain all must be in harmony…" Shuu sighed

"Well, you're right about that…" Naegi smiled

As the match progress it was a stalemate

"I'll show you that juniors must respect that senior" Mizu shouted

"Jackknife!" She said as she unleashes her hissatsu technique that form a thin water stream that stopped Yuuga on his place and the stream hits him and she passed it to Dyna

"Yosh let's do this brother…" Dyna said to Chris

"Yeah…" Chris smiled

"Pegasus Blast!" They prepare for the shoot and as they shoot there is an avatar of a pegasus with blue color that aid them in the shot and it was going to enigma

"Star Reflection!" Enigma gathers himself an aura off stars and deflected the attack with his block hissatsu technique right to Nicholas

"Yosh…" Nicholas said

"You're not getting from me…" Shia said

"Reppu Dash!" Nicholas shouted as he was filled with fire energy and it acts like shunpuu dash except this technique had fire instead of wind

"Yuuga!" He shouted

"Astro Gate!" Yuuga begins to gather dark energy on the ball and it looks like an evolved form of Astro Break as it gathers around energy and he shoots it

"I'll stop it!" Eine shouted

"Great Hydro Wall" She shouted as a wall of storm like water combination protects her and stopped the shot

"That's cool.." Naegi said

"We didn't know her potential until now…" Shuu smiled as he now knows the meaning of this match

"Dyna!" Eine shouted

"I guess I have to use this huh…" Dyna smiled

"Demon Gateway, Belphegor!" he shouted as his keshin appears like a demon monster with wings like in the legends of the seven sins

"Rage Buster!" He uses a cross attack shoot and launches his avatar with dark energy

"Star Ref-!" Enigma tries to block it but he can't and the goal it goes in

"I think I've seen enough…" Shuu sighed and ended the match

"We'll use Dyna's and Chris idea" He said seriously

"What?! You're kidding right?!" Yuuga shouted he still disagrees

"Yuuga stop it we lost this match fair and square…" Shia sighed

"Then I have a proposition on how to use them…" Allen stated

"You're agreeing to it but why all the trouble?" Gilag asked

"I'm just seeing how this is going that's all" Allen lied

"Either way which way it will go in my favor…" He thought and smiled slyly

"I know why you are doing this…" Naegi thought and sighed before the match he and the twins had a talk

* * *

 _ **A few hours ago at lunch**_

" _ **A strategy for Tenma?" Naegi asked to both of them**_

" _ **No more precisely naegi-senpai I think there is something wrong with allen he didn't stand out like everyone else…" Dyna said**_

" _ **This hissatsu tactics will get us 2 birds with one stone…" Chris said**_

" _ **Well I'm listening…" Naegi said**_

" _ **So the plan on the match we must convince the coach to play him on the second half along with tenma-kun…" Chris smiled**_

" _ **How do we do that?" Naegi asked**_

" _ **Firstly we must convince the captain to participate and as we know tenma-kun maybe will unleash his other like you said to us…. If we do that the coach will have no choice but to trust us…" Chris Explained**_

" _ **Yeah well I'm in on this one… but first on one agreement I want to see our goal keepers capability…" Naegi smiled**_

" _ **It's a deal.." They shake hands as they formulate the aggressive tactics that focuses on deception but at the same time trusts…**_

 _ **Back to Present time**_

" _ **Well time to see if it works…" Naegi thought and smiles**_

* * *

2 days later it seems tenma has recovered from his previous state and was able to join the team but he is a bit guilty about last time that he has to go to the club with the manager

"Everyone I'm sorry!" Tenma said and apologized to them

"Tenma there is no need for that…" Gilag said seriously

"We'll work something out…" Dyna smiled and Tenma hearing those words that he always said makes him happier than ever

"Yes!" Tenma shouted

As the practice begins everyone's move was different tan usual

"Chris-kun!" Tenma shouted as he passes to Chris

"Now…" Chris dash to the front alone without passing

"What is this play?" Tenma thought as if something was different that there is no rhythm like last time

After the practice Tenma tries to confront them

"What is this play?!" Tenma shouted to them

"Tenma-kun not everything about soccer is about having fun sometimes you need the risk to do something that is the principle in this world…" Naegi said as he confronts him

"For me this isn't soccer where is the fun?" Tenma shouted as he wanted to leave but he was halted by Shuu

"Tenma you can't be selfish because we had reasons to do this…" Shuu said seriously to him

"And that reason is?" Tenma asked

"Maybe they are afraid of you like last time.." Allen said calmly

"Afraid of me…" Tenma said

"Allen stop provocating him…" Lars shouted

"Is that really it… the reason was because of what happen last time…." Tenma said with no expression and gets his bags as he leaves early than the others

"What are you doing allen?!" Shia shouted

"Hey I'm just telling the truth… he need to face reality…" Allen said seriously

"Allen You!" Yuuga shouted as he holds Allen in the shirt

"then I am right… you're provocating tenma.." Dyna said seriously

"It seems that your reputation is correct…." Chris said

"What reputation?" Enigma asked

"The Trickster…" Dyna said seriously

"Call me what you want I just want the team to be together after all.." Allen said as he reveals his true nature

"Heh…. So that's why most of our 2nd year quit it's because he can't handle you…" Mizu said

"I thought it was a rumor…." Gilag said

"What I'm interested is moving this team forward… Now if you'll excuse me…" Allen said as he leaves

"Fidio coach is this alright?" Midori asked

"Hmm it seems he might be the key to unlock tenma's secret talent…" Fidio sighed

"He can be a two-edge sword…" Midori said

"That's why I choose him it's just none of the team has been able to use his talent…" Fidio sighed

"Dyna… does this hinder the plan?" Naegi asked

"On the contrary it's perfect…. He thought he is using us but it's the other way around…" Dyna smiled widely as Naegi seemed to put a small smile

The day of the Semi Final has come

As both team is introduced the team that's introduced is White Veil from Dragnity Junior High

"It's time for us to take the world right everyone!" The boy with a grey spiky hair talks to his team member

"It sure is lively there…" Mizu sighed

"For today's line up… Tenma, Shuu and Yuuga will be the forward, Midfielder Dyna, Chris ,Mizu and Lars while the defense will be Gilag, Allen and Naegi The goal keeper will be as usual Enigma and today's captain will be Naegi…" Fidio said as they changed the rolling of the captain for today's match

As the match is about to begin their captain shakes hands

"Let's have a nice match…" The captain of White Veil said to Naegi

"You too.." Naegi smiled as the match is about to begin

"Why am I being put in the forward…" Tenma thought as the match begin the fight is already furious with precise pass and block

"Round Spark!" Axis one of the opponents team mid fielder got pass tenma with his dribble

"Captain!" He shouted

"Everyone moves out!" The captain shouted to the team

"Zach!" He shouted and pass to the ace striker he was the one that shouted to the team way back before the match

"Move! Let me show you the second children's power!" Zach shouted as he dribbled furiously charging through like there is tomorrow and onto the defenses

"He is fast…" Shuu said

"And powerful too…." Mizu said

"we'll stop you!" Naegi shouted

"Try it if you can!" Zach shouted as he shoots with full force

As enigma tries to stop the shot he barely can do it but it slip off but thankfully Naegi catch it before the other forward

"Lucky.." Naegi smiled as he pass it to Mizu

"You're not getting through…" The captain said

"Is that so then take this!" Mizu shouted

" _ **Jackknife!"**_ She shouted and get through him with her hissatsu

"Tenma!" She passes to Tenma

"Yeah…" As he pass through he was halted by Zach

"I heard you're the one that disbanded the fifth sector you're not bad but is this the best you've got?" Zach steals the ball from tenma

"Tch Damn!" Tenma shouted

As the game reach it's midway through the first half. The team is losing their stamina fast and it seems that the team is using tenma as a forward to their advantage as he gets by pass him easily

"Zach!" Martha shouted as also one of the midfielder and the only girl on the team shouted

"It's time!" Zach shouted

" _Come Makaiouh Zodiac!"_ He shouted as his avatar appeared

"Keshin…. Here he comes guys!" Dyna shouted as they brace themselves

" _ **Red Prison!"**_ As bits from his wings becomes like a lock lance formed and Zach shoot it with both of his feet to the goal keeper

As the shoot went through the midfield way onto the defense area Allen tried to stop it with his unformed keshin but fails

"Leave it to me!" Enigma shouted

" _ **Star Reflection!"**_ He shouted as he tries to stop the shot with his hissatsu but it fails and makes the goal

As the games resume shuu tries to pass to tenma but he keeps on missing

"Tenma don't mind you'll get it next time!" Mizu shouted

"Thank you senpai…" Tenma puts a small smile

"You have to use me now!" A voice rings on his head

'No I won't…" Tenma said to himself

"In front of you is another second stage…. Do you really want to lose here look at your team!" The voice inside of him said that although he do it by his own gain he has shown to him his soccer this past months even if he didn't want to admit it he feels pity right now

"Lucas Captain!" Zach shouted as he passes it to the captain and he is good at dribbles just like tenma and passes through like the wind

" _ **Spark Edge Dribble!"**_ Lucas shouted as he uses his hissatsu technique to pass the midfielders

"Ricky!" He shouted as he passes to one of the three forward with the yellow colored hair

"Thunder Edge Strike!" Lucas shouted as he shoots the ball with spark of electricity and makes the second goal and the whistle blows marking the end of the second half

"My ball keeps get stealed why…" Tenma said to himself

"Is this the best you've got! I thought better of you!" Allen shouted to him

"Allen-kun…" Tenma said

"It's a disappointment this team and you!" He shouted and it almost angers tenma

"Say that again!" Tenma growled

"Yeah disappointment!" Allen provocated him

"You two stop it…" Eine said to both of them

"Then I'll show you something that is a pitch of my power!" Tenma's hair becomes spikier and his eyes was in a golden state while hanging Allen wanted to hit him

"Tenma this is a match know your place!" Shuu shouted to him

"You're not the boss of me Shuu!" Tenma shouted back at him

As the second half begins tenma pass the ball to tenma

"Move all of you runts!" Tenma shouted this time with a different aura as he pass through the opponents field like no tomorrow and Zach was halting him and they had a fierce charge at each other

"You're not getting away…" he shouted

"You said second stage children powers I'm gonna show you how the second stage children fights!" Tenma shouted as he forms another keshin

" _Jigoku No Hi, Gemdeus!"_ This keshin almost had the same figure as majin Pegasus arc but it was more like Evast with monstrously proportion and red wings

" _Makaiou Zodiac!"_ The two of them clash with each other and all of the teams can feel their aura but this time tenma wins the fight

"Take this!" He shots the shot to the goal directly with his keshin

" _ **Sand Cutter!"**_ The keeper tries to stop the shot but it was too much and resulted in a goal

"Heh know your place…" Tenma snaps his hands and gets back to his place and the game resumes

"Time to use that now huh…" Naegi smiled as he knows what Dyna and Chris thought

"Everyone hissatsu tactics ' _ **Aggressive Heat Play'**_!" Naegi gives the whistle and they form a gap between themselves

"we got this!" Zach shouted as he wanted to pass the ball to the captain but it was stealed by Dyna as all of the team charge forward passing themselves with powerful pass at random making a large gust of wind

"Here you Go!" As the pass is getting more powerful the opponents team formation is being bulldozed by them

"Make it in!" Naegi pass the ball to Allen

"Time to make it in huh!" He shows his true keshin it's like a magician but with green attire and looks like a demon and most of the players focus on him also for the defender that go to him

"Now for the shot!" Allen shouted as he about to shoot

"Kidding… " He smiled

"Trick shot!" As he about to shoot the shoot turns into a fake pass to shuu

"Dyna , Mark make it in!" Shuu pass it to them

"Lars!" They shouted

"Now!" Lars dash from his pose and the three of them dash together like tri Pegasus but the first thing it do was Lars shooting it to the sky as Dyna and Chris shoot from the sky

" _ **Space Pegasus**_!" They shouted as the shoot reveals a Pegasus like avatar but it's like more of an unknown species of Pegasus out of this world

" _ **Sand Cutt-!"**_ The goal keeper tried to stop the shot but fails but as it wanted to go in Zach blocks it with his hissatsu and the ball is deflected to Tenma

"Perfect!" Tenma puts up a terrifying smile

" _ **Maximum Fire!"**_ He shouted as he shots like a fire sword like goenji do on inazuma eleven movie and it goes in making the score tied

"This can't be a tie!" Zach shouted

As he gets the ball from his captain and dash through Orpheus defenses

" _Makaiou Zodiac!"_ He shouted

" _ **Red Prison!"**_ He makes the shot to the goal

"I'm gonna stop it this time!" Enigma shouted

" _Shinpan no Tenshi, Helel!"_ He shouted as an angel with 4 wings appeared behind him

" _ **Star Absorber!"**_ Enigma begins to gather energy around him and the background becomes black and his hands moves like god hand X and hits continuously at the shot until it breaks and he backs away while the ball stopped in front of him like star pendagram formation

"So this is a kenshin" He said to himself he was always feeling something strange as he trains something inside of him was like coming out

"Heh he had a potential huh…" Tenma sighed and he gets worked up and dash while shouting Enigma;s name

"Tenma!" Enigma shouted

"Yuuga! Shuu!" Tenma shouted

The three of them went through the front area with just their passes

"You're not going anywhere!" Zach shouted as he stopped tenma

"Heh.." Tenma smiled wickedly as he passes it to Yuuga

" A pass…" He thought

"Just make it to the defenses…" Tenma sighed as he passes to Zach right away

"Okay!" Yuuga shouted

"As they were through the defenses Tenma feels himself at the last struggles

"This pain is nothing!" Tenma shouted

" _ **Triple Cross!"**_ They hit with three different ways as ball of fire and dark energy emerge

" _ **Ignition!"**_ Shuu shouted as the attacks intensifies like grand fire in the end

"I'll stop it!" Zach shouted as he calls out his keshin and tries to stop the shot but failed

" _ **Sand Cutter!"**_ Even the goal keeper can't stop the attack as it results the game won in a score of 3-2 again like last time

"So this is what you're talking about my other self…" Tenma smiled as he can't heard anymore words from his teammates

"Fine do it your way use me as your own until you can find yourself this is neither hate or something the world is a hard place you know I had rage but your fun of soccer moved me…." Tenma said as he smiled but then he collapsed as his form changed back to normal behind them who are celebrating the win

As everyone saw that they gasped but then someone catch him from out of nowhere

"That was a close one…" The mysterious figure smiled

"You're Ash from Team Prominence.." Shuu said as he saw that he grabbed tenma

"We meet again Shuu…" Ash smiled he was a boy with a white hairs and layers of red hair

"It seems that he can't control his powers yet I presume.." He smiled

"What are you doing here?!" Shuu asked with angry tone in his face

"To congratulate you of course he is the rare one but with this team he can't reach his potential what a pity…." Ash sighed as he puts tenma down

"Well see you in the final…" Ash said and left like the wind

"Who is he?" Enigma asked

"He is my former captain on elementary school.." Shuu said seriously

"Former captain?!" They shouted

"If we want to win we must beat his team…." Shuu said seriously

"But with tenma like this can we get this?" Naegi asked

"We can…. If we train our skills right the finals is gonna be the hardest…" Shuu said seriously

* * *

 _NB: Some of this are my own creation keshin since most of them are shooting keshin and less guarding keshin other than the weak Bomber or so i think... And KIng fire has been taken so i'm not gonna use that one on my OC_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Clash, Shuu vs Tenma

After the semi final the finals has been postponed for 1 week and a half due to safety reasons

"So do you change your mind…" Tenma asked in his dreams

"Of course just be careful at the finals I sensed something isn't going to be right…" His aggressive side said

"But…. You used my body too much… I won't remember anyway…" Tenma said

"Yeah… good luck…" His aggressive ide disappears

"Am I alright like this?" Tenma thought up as a dark shadow was formed behind him

2 days later,

Tenma wakes up feeling his body hard to move

"Ugghhh where… am I?" Tenma saw that he was in a bed and something attached to it as he saw the light of the room he realize it

"Tenma you're awake…" Yuuga sighed

"What just happen?" Tenma asked

"You collapse after the match…" Shuu said

"I…Collapsed…" Tenma said as he can't remember anything what happen on the match but he does remember it only on the first half

"A good thing you waked up…" Zach comes in and saw tenma

"Wha-! You're!" Tenma gasped

"You don't remember didn't you?" Zach asked

"No… I just remember half of it…." Tenma said as he feels a massive headache

"Just rest for now thankfully the match was postponed…" Shuu smiled

"Yeah thankfully" Yuuga sighed

"Be careful your next match… he is troublesome…" Mach said to them

"You mean ash?" Shuu asked

"Well the team has secured 2 years in a row and the captain of last year is him…." Mach said

"Yeah…" Shuu said

"As in now let's talk outside…" Mach said telepathically to shuu and he just nodded

"I feel like I run 10 laps…" Tenma said

"Well just go to sleep now…" Yuuga sighed and smiled

"Yeah…" Tenma smiled as he rest up again

"what did you say you found all the data?!" Shuu asked to him

"Don't so loud…" They both uses sign language to communicate at a time like this if they want to scream at a crowded place

"What are they talking about?" Yuuga looks dumbfounded by them

"Here is the flash disk…" Zach gives him a usb drive that contains information that the team needed

"I think I'll be off now good luck!" He smiled as he left

"Shuu what is that he gives you?" Yuuga asked

"The data of our opponent…" Zach said

"So did you want to tell it to everyone?" Yuuga asked

"No we need to see if the coach is at the practice ground or not… just gather everyone tomorrow since it's Sunday…" Shuu said

"Okay captain.." Yuuga smiled

The next day everyone gathered at school without the coach knowing

"Shuu what is it that you hold this meeting for?" Naegi asked them

"I want to tell everyone about this…" Shuu said as he shown a flashdisk to them

"Can't it wait for the coach?" Mizu asked

"Nope and there is other things I want to talk about…" As Shuu revealed a laptop that he borrows from Midori with fake excuse the team they had to fight wins against their opponent with 7 core and no comeback

"Okay that's scary!" Allen said

"So what do you think?" Shuu asked to them

"They are all keshin users…" Mizu said calmly

"Correct but that isn't all half of their team is like us Second Stage…" Shuu said

"Then this is gonna be bad…" Gilag sighed

"That's why this week I want the defenders to learn a defense technique.." Shuu said

"Defense technique?" Allen, Gilag and Naegi said in unison

"Also we need all the keshin we can get…" Shuu said

"Well we can do a keshin but it's not completed yet…" Hiren and shia said

"Very well then we'll complete it together…" Shuu smiled

"But now onto the next problem I found this…." He continued as he plays another file that's the day of the second stage children are created

_Log 1_

"This is the first day the kid is healthy we'll take care of him…" It looks like tenma's parents

"That's a recorded video…" They all said in unison

_Log 3_

"Today the child's growth is as process he can begin the experiment he also known to play soccer which makes it perfect…" Looks like tenma's mother is filming it as he plays with his dad

As they watch the last log was presented

_Log 51_

"This is the last log the experiment is a fail our duty has ended or was it we musn't take him dearly even though he isn't our own child but we love him with all our heart but we also feel guilty so today we're gonna give him what he wanted the most last log we won't let him be just a weapon…" The last log ended with a buzz as it was shutdown

"A weapon…. Wait…. The second stage children was supposed to help humans move on…" Shia said seriously

"But from this fact we knew that somebody at the time wanted to use us as weapons…" Hiren sighed but they heard someone is running

"I'll check outside…" Naegi said as he checked outside the door and saw the one that was running

"Lucky!" He shouted

"But still the fact we are being outcast still resembles…" Dyna sighed

"Well the most important thing is if we wanted our presence to be known is to participate in the FFI International…" Shuu said seriously

"Yeah you're right…" Chris said

"So everyone we'll do a bit of training!" Shuu shouted

"Yeah!" They all shouted

Meanwhile Naegi was following the person that's running he is very fast

"Wait up!" Naegi shouted but the person still runs

"Is he human?!" He thought to himself but he didn't manage to catch him and lost his tracks or so he thought

"So I'm just a weapon.." He comes out of his hiding not far from Naegi's spot was as he reveals himself as tenma and he laughs not like his usual self

"Then I'll show them what soccer is…" He said while kicking a soccer ball very hard and it hits the wall until it breaks

"Soccer…. If soccer is a weapon then I'll make all of them knew!" Tenma said as his rage fueled him as he runs as fast as he can from there….

At school the next two days while the first day tenma didn't come the next day tenma comes but he is different than usual and he is late.

"Tenma you're late!" Shuu shouted at him

"What do I care if I'm late or not…" Tenma said to him

"Respect your captain tenma!" Yuuga shouted

"I'll do what I want if it's fine with all of you…" He sighed as he starts kicking a ball and shoots it at Yuuga but misses by a few inch and hits the wall hard making all of them surprised

"That kick….." Dyna said

"if you think you can win against me then prove it…" Tenma said seriously

"Tenma that's enough!" Shuu shouted

"What is it captain? If I win I can do what I can right?" Tenma asked to him

"One ball one shot one chance who wins can get what they want.." He sighed

"if I win you'll submit to my conditions…" Shuu said seriously

"Fine by me…" Tenma said as they have a 1 vs 1 soccer fight

As the two of them charge at each other they didn't give an inch

"you're persistent one…" Shuu tries to steal the ball from tenma

"Ah this brings it back at golden eden let me try it…" He sghed as he do what shuu does in the past and pass him

"Now for the shoot" tenma shoot to the goal but quickly shuu intercepts it

"Not that easily!" Shuu shouted as he gets the ball again and this time he do what tenma done in the past and pass him but the next thing when he shoots Tenma block it

"What's going on here?" Midori asked as she arrives last

"Tch.. I didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice…" Tenma sighed as he passes shuu without him blinking and he moves swiftly like the wind and shoots to the goal

"He was holding that all this time…" Shuu thought as he was surprised

"Now let me do what I want shuu…" Tenma sighed as he gets his balls and dribbles it as he began his warmup

"That isn't normal could it be…" Shuu thought

"Oh and captain I know what you are plotting I've heard everything…" Tenma sighed as he was dribbling his soccer balls a few lap faster than he should have been

"And also he comes to me yesterday after you guys done checking up on me and to my confirmation it was right I wasn't mad or anything but you could just told me about it because I hate somebody who lied to me…" Tenma shouted as after he done 5 laps he shoots the ball to the goal post until the net breaks because of the shot

"Can I borrow Hiren and Shia for a while come with me…" Tenma sighed

"You said he can do whatever he wants…." Shia sighed

"Nice going captain.." Hiren sighed as they go with tenma

"Tenma is doing whatever he wants where do I get this vibe from hmmm.." Everyone is staring Yuuga except shuu

"What are you looking at me for?!" Yuuga shouted

"Just the first day tenma scolded you and now he is like this…" Mizu sighed

"hey it's not my fault okay…" Yuuga shouted

"Tenma what is it you are after?" Shuu thought

The next day Shia and Hiren didn't come to practice but tenma did come early

"Do you know where shia and hiren are?" Shuu asked

"Well they are on off duty for today is it okay…" Tenma said seriously

"Tch…. What are you after?" Shuu asked

"To make this team stronger… Through any means necessary…." Tenma said without hesitation

"Um now…." Tenma said as he runs the field earlier than everyone and shuu follows him

"Tenma is soccer fun to you now?" Shuu asked

"It's still but what's more important is if you win and nothing isn't important right shuu?" Tenma said as he smiled

"This isn't the tenma I know who are you?" Shuu asked

"I'm still tenma but I think that we never met before Shuu.." Tenma said as he runs faster than ever before after a while the others came in late except shia and hiren

"Okay for today's training…." Midori said as the coach can't come in that day

"Midori-chan could I propose on a new training menu for the defenders today?" Tenma asked

"What do you have in mind?" Midori asked

"This…." Tenma said

After a while Naegi,Lars,Allen and Gilag were hit by balls with a training machine

"This is training?" Lars shouted as he blocks the ball with his kicks

"Well let's try speeding it up…" Tenma smiled as he puts the machine into the next level as it goes faster

"I think we'll do our own training I guess.." Dyna and chris sighed

"Could I also join in?" Yuuga asked to them

"Sure…" Chris smiled

"is this the coach order?" Midori asked

"Yeah sort off…" Tenma sighed

"Eine-chan the coach needs you to this with Enigma-san…" He sighed as he gives some paper to them

"Really but…" Eine said

"This is the coach orders after all even I couldn't intercept…" Tenma sighed

"We just got to do it I guess" Enigma sighed

"Why didn't the coach told me…" Shuu thought

"Um what else ah yeah… shuu fight me again.." Tenma smiled

"You're doing what ever you want.." Shuu said

"Well you're the one that made the rule.." Tenma smiled

"Don't make me-!" Shuu shouted as he wanted to hit tenma but he intercepts shuu's hand

"Shuu know your place…. Soccer isn't about fun anymore…." Tenma said seriously

"Tch… Tenma!" Shuu shouted as if out of his character and cool tries to hit tenma and he really got hit in the face

"Very well if that's what you want…. I'll leave also for the remaining days…" Tenma said calmly and leaves

Later at the apartment tenma locks himself in himself in his room

"Well shuu is a bit bothersome…" Tenma talks to himself

"Then let's see how he can control the situation when I'm notbaround…" He smiled slyly as he covered himself in his blanket

"I got it… I can't lose and I musn't lose…" His eyes turn into golden like

Meanwhile with Ash

"It seems things is getting interesting right…. Giving him an ample really does wonders…." Ash sighed as he remembered meeting with tenma and injects him with ample

"Yes captain…" The one besides him appears like Gamma from chrono stone but more human like

"The second stage children will have their revolution…' Ash laugh maniacly


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Finals Orpheus V vs Prominence part 1

The day after the menu is given Fidio asked to Midori about this training menu

"So who did this?" He asked to Midori

"Tenma Coach… I have to say it's very effective…" She sighed

"Ah I see…" As he sees the training regimen it has both aspects of him and ichinose's team type of training

"Could you call him here?" Fidio asked

"Yeah…" Midori smiled as she search for tenma

"even if it's new my body seems lighter.." Gilag said as he swiftly blocks the ball

"Yeah now that you mention it…" Lars said

As she gets tenma he was at the back alley training with nicholas

"That's good…" Tenma smiled as he pass the ball to him

"Tenma the coach ask for your presence…" Midori asked him

"Nicholas-san excuse me for a second…" Tenma said as he smiled

Inside Fidio waited for him but what made it a little long was both Yuuga and Shuu intercepts him

"You're going to the coach aren't you?" Yuuga asked

"If this keeps off everyone is gonna get tired…" Shuu said

"I can't have the team if they can't trust me right now please step away.." Tenma puts up a small smile

"That isn't coach orders but yours right…" Shuu said

"I don't know about that but I get it from here you could just read it…" Tenma smiled as he gives a book to him it says Kageyama Reiji's Soccer Plan and went through as he passes them through instantly

At last Tenma meets with Fidio

"So this is your doing?" Fidio asked

"Yeah and I'm sorry if it hadn't meet your expectation and hmm it wasn't my training but your former coach Mr.K" Tenma sighed

"But that training is hard… at first glance it was good but on a long term…" Fidio said

"Well I'm just doing what's best for the team…" Tenma sighed

"Come!" Eine shouted

"Lret's try it Shia…" Hiren said at the field

"Yeah…" Shia smiled as he holds hiren's hands

"Jyonetsu no Lovers!" They shouted as two keshins are formed like a knight but with the one that is blue is Hirens while the pink ones is Shia's

"here we go!" They both shouted and attacked eine with their keshins

"I have too!" Eine shouted as a keshin formed out of her but it stills not complete as the shot hits her in the face even though she was almost stoping it

"That's good… Let's try that again…" Shia and Hiren are having fun doing the shots

"Come!" Eine shouted

'Here we go Enigma-senpai!" The second team was hitting Enigma with multiple balls at once

"Come!" He shouted

"At first they were forced sorry for using your name coach…" Tenma smiled

"This team is working harder then… Tenma I want you with Yuuga and Shuu do this for me.." Fidio explained things for him

"Very well coach but… they still think my method isn't effective I think I must put more trust on them.." Tenma said calmly as he focuses on talking to his captain and also Yuuga

As Yuuga and Shuu reads it they saw that it was to build keshin training and also hissatsu Tactics

"This is a masterpiece…." Shuu said seriously

"If this goes through our team can…." Yuuga said

"Yeah but…. I still think that I can't trust it that way…" Shuu said seriously

"Ah you're still here…" Tenma shouted

"What do you want huh?!" Yuuga shouted

"This is the truth the coach has ordered us…" Tenma said

"Coach ordered?" Shuu said

"Do you think we'll believe you of how arrogant you are the last days…" Yuuga shouted

"I'm sorry about that if ididn't do that this team can't compete and also…. I've been taking ample…" Tenma said as he said truthfully

"Ample… Tenma… but if you do that…." Shuu said

"If I can't be used to the team then it's meaningless…" Tenma sighed

"Tenma what are you-!" Shuu shouted

"Truthfully I'm still shocked I didn't know what I'm gonna do…. My parents lied to me… secondly I didn't know how to do this…. The change of environment….. I don't know who myself anymore…." Tenma said as he holds his head with one of his hands wanted to fall

"Tenma…" Yuuga said as he catch tenma

"This is why I didn't use ample it gives great abilities but normal body can't handle the force and sudden change in attitude…" Shuu said seriously

"I can't move my body as you can see…" Tenma said as he can't get his body to move if he wanted too

"Who gives you ample?" Shuu asked seriously

"It was… Ash…" Tenma said

"I'm so sorry I did it for the team captain…" He said that to Shuu seriously

"You didn't have to go that far… I want the tenma I knew back…." Shuu said as he looks at tenma in the eye and it started a contact between them

"Transfer Mode…" As the contact begins their body glowed

At tenma's heart

"This was tenma's heart… feeling and mind…" Shuu said as he saw tenma's memory but also he saw 2 tenma's the other one was like being tortured by a dark aura while the other one was being locked away

"I didn't want this…" Tenma said as he was being tortured by the dark aura

"Tenma!" Shuu shouted

"Shuu! Is that you?!" Tenma tried to look at shuu but it was blurred

"You don't have to endure this all yourself…" As he wanted to touch tenma the shadow repels him

"It's useless I've tried and I got lock for it…" The other tenma said seriously to Shuu

"Who are you?" Tenma asked

"You didn't recognize huh I'm the one at the last match…" The other tenma said as shuu noticed it he now realized he has the same hair

"I was originally made by him to contain his rage but… this past few days he can't handle the pressure…" That tenma said to him

"Is there a way?" Shuu asked

"The only way is to share your powers you are also a dark and second stage right then it could be possible…" The other tenma said

"How can I trust you?" Shuu asked

"I'm locked here…." He said as he was shackled by chains

"Although we share one body we didn't share one mind or powers though…" He continued to explain

"Tenma…. Share your suffering with me…" Shuu said as he touch touch the original tenma's hands as dark energy flows to him but at the last and that dakness wanted to disappear tenma stopped shuu

"Shuu that's enough…" Tenma said

"Argghh!" Shuu shouted as he maybe absorbed it too much and he feels his body can't move and ache but his avatar comes out and diminishes the aura

"Exodus…." He said as he collapsed

"Shuu.. shuu!" Tenma shouted

"Youre the one doing this are you Nova!" Tenma shouted

"I can't lose you at this point…" His other Entity called Nova as he named it said that

"Tch I don't want to put shuu through what I am!" Tenma shouted

"I'm sick of your attitude you know!" Nova shouted as the chains breaks

"I created you so I can undo it!" tenma shouted

"Try it if you can but do you think you can win! We aren't complete yet…." He sshouted

At the real world

"What did I do…" Tenma said as he saw that shuu is at his lap while yuuga didn't believe what he saw just now as he is being his true self and saw shuu on his laps and cried

"Tenma what did you do to shuu huh?!" Yuuga shouted

"I don't know I really don't know! I can't remember okay!" Tenma shouted as they saw eye to eye Yuuga confirms it it was the tenma he meet not the two days jerk tenma that he met

"I believe you…" Yuuga smiled

"I'm sorry for what happened shuu tried to save me from myself…." Tenma said seriously

"Ah we were right there is something wrong…" Dyna and Chris saw the whole thing

"You could have just said that but I think we can do something about that.." Shia and hiren were behind them

"Shia, hiren, Dyna, Chris…" Tenma said

"The captain is doing his part now you have do yours be the one that he trusts the most… be his guide…" Dyna said seriously

"We might be second stage but we need o put a stop to Ash he is a pain…." Shia sighed

"Yeah then I need to talk to everyone we're gonna learn that hissatsu tactics what ever happen for shuu and this match…" Tenma said as he said it seriously

"That's the new kid transfer spirit.." Chris smiled

"I forgot Nicholas-san! Please take care of shuu for me Yuuga" Tenma shouted as he runs and put to Yuuga's care

"He is still a soccer freak.." Chris said seriously

"We all are aren't we…." Dyna said as they laugh

"But still if I had to choose I'll choose him as a captain…" Hiren said seriously

"Well I'll choose our real captain shuu ofcourse.." Dyna said

"Well tenma is also a good choice…" Chris said

"No way shuu is better!" Yuuga shouted as he didn't believe he said that

"Boys will be boys I guess…" Shia sighed as they fight on that baseless opinion

" I think I should end today's training shuu has been through a lot in his body…" Yuuga smiled as it was the day ends of practice

"The next two days as shuu already recovers from what his experience from saving tenma as the coach gathered them

"Our next opponent will be…." Fidio said

"Prominence Right.." Naegi smiled

"Coach there is something we wanted to say" Tenma said as all of them bowed to him

"What is this all of you…" Fidio said as he saw them bowed

"Coach! Please teach us your legendary tactics Catenaccio Counter!" Tenma shouted

"You can win without them…" Fidio said

"But coach!" Tenma shouted

"Coach please teach us…" Shuu steps in and plead to Fidio

"Hmm very well…. If all of you insist but this one week will be a hellish one… Are all of you ready?!" Fidio shouted

"Yes Coach!" They all shouted

"The move that predicts your opponents it once defeats inazuma japan" Midori thought about it

After the first day of training the tactics all of them are all beat up

"That was so frustrating!" Tenma shouted

"Arrghhh!" Dyna shouted

"Tenma you're having fun?" Shuu asked to him

"Yeah shuu are you alright I'm sorry I'm the one that cause trouble about it…" Tenma said feeling guilty about it

"I'll be the shadow just that I'm gonna say to you tenma…" Shuu smiled as he didn't say anymore words

"Well we must master this before the finals…" Tenma said

"Everyone let's do it!" He shouted

"Yeah!" The others shouted

One week later… (The day of the match)

"Hmm…" As they are now in the stadium the other team and that's team prominence also arrived in the stage

"This is a nice day at the cup! The finals of Italia Cup is here the first team is team Prominence they show an unbeatable records in this tournament while The opposing team is Team Orpheus will they be able to bring back the title of italia's strongest with their coach and principal Fidio what will the team show us today?!" The announcer shouted

"Everyone be ready.. this is gonna be our last fight…" Fidio said seriously

"The line up?" Shuu asked

"Oh yeah I forgot about it Forward Shuu, Yuuga, Nicholas and Dyna"

"Okay!" They shouted

"Mid fielders Tenma, Mizu and Hiren" Fidio stated

"Okay!" The three of them nodded

"For the defenders Gilag, Lars and Naegi.." Fidio smiled

"Yes!" They shouted

"Coach you're gonna keep our full power at the second half huh?" Midori asked

"Yeah…. The second half is where we take over…." Fidio said seriously as he smiled

As the game about to begin Ash and Tenma had a conversation on the field

"Tenma what does it felt to have that power…" Ash asked to him

"Sorry I'm not interested but what I want to prove is that we second stage children is just a normal human and we can live with humans!" Tenma shouted

"That's such nonsense we are just weapons…" Ash sighed

"You are wrong ash and we're gonna prove it right tenma?" Shuu backed Tenma up

"Well I'm gonna prove to all of you then when I win you're gonna be sorry…" Ash laughed evilly

"No we're gonna stop you…" Tenma said seriously

As the kick off begins the prominence team does a fast passing to his members

"What is this play they are passing so fast that even I can't see it…" The announcer commented as their pass connected instantly

"They are fast…." Tenma said as he can't follow them

"Kourin!" Ash shouted as he passed to one off his member and was the only girl on the team with long yellow hair

"Captain!" Kourin said

"You're not gonna get pass me.." Lars shouted as he was in front of her

"Heh.." Kourin smiled as he pass to the back and Ash was behind her

" _ **Shin(En: True) Gladius Arch!"**_ Ash shouted as he shoots his shot at Enigma that was a multiple formation sword attack

"Star Reflection!" Enigma shouted as he unleashed his catch technique but it was too powerful it's truly a gladius arch but it's power increase drastically and on the board they had a score of 1-0

"Let's waste no time here.." Ash snaps his hands as all of his team nodded as they use their keshin 4 of them where seihei Pawn and 3 of them are Bannin TOU Rook while the other two are Ryuujin Kogoraon (A knight like red armor keshin) , Akatsuki No Miko Amaterasu.

As the match starts again kourin steals the ball

"Ash!" She shouted as she pass it to her captain

"I'm not letting you go!" Tenma block his path

"Begone!" Ash shouted as he charged tenma fiercely

" _Chou Majin! Evarth!"_ His keshin appears to be a monstrous ape

" _Majin Pegasus Arc!"_ As tenma wanted to stop him with his keshin he can't

" _Anko Shin Dark Exodus!"_ Ash charge at Shuu directly as they had a fierce battle ash wins it by far

"Here I go!" He shouted

" _ **Mortal smash!"**_ Ash began to sommersault at his keshinas he falls a white stream of energy goes through them

"We'll stop it!" The defenders tried to stop the shot but it was too powerful

" _Shinpan no Tenshi Helel!"_ Enigma shouted

" _ **Star Absorber!"**_ He tried to block the shot but it was too powerful and it went into the goal

"This is the different of our power" Ash shouted

"I think this time I'll need him.." Tenma sighed as he hods his chest and his eye color change to golden and smiles widely and his air changed into like red on his whirlwind side

"Tenma don't…" Shuu said

"Heh…. Don't worry this time I'm fighting for the team just give me the ball!" Tenma shouted as the kick off begins yuuga pass the ball to tenma as he charge furiously at his opponent but he can't get through the front

"You're not going anywhere…" Kourin said as she blocks him along with the other forward

"Is that so then get of my way!" Tenma shouted as he pushes through them aggressively even without keshin

"You're not getting through.." Ash blocked him and they charged at each other fiercely causing a large aura at the stadium

" Right on timing…." Tenma thought as he saw dyna was unguarded and pass it to him and he pass back to tenma

" _Jigoku no Hi! Genm!"_ He shouted as he uses his keshin

"Dual keshin!" Ash shouted

"Did you forget about this one too!" Tenma shouted

" _ **Hell Burst!"**_ He shouted as he shoots his keshin and meteors of fire is directed to the goal keeper but the defenders tried to stop that with it's keshin but fails

" _Shinen no Agiraisu!"_ The goal keeper shouted as he unleash his keshin it's like a leviathan but more monster like

" _ **Gigabyte Screw!"**_ A whirlpool of water appears and suck the ball and it was stopped instantly

"Tch.." Tenma said as the goal keeper pass it to the his captain

"Ash!" He shouted

"Let me show you what keshin can do!" Ash shouted

" _Chou Majin, Evarth!"_ He shouted as his keshin comes out

" _Armed!"_ Evarth becomes particle of energy and becomes his armor and it was almost like evarth on Ash

"Keshin Armed…" Shuu said seriously

"I'll finish it right Here!" Ash shouted

" _ **Shellbit Buster!"**_ As he kicks his ball and a green like shield appears and sent through like beams

"Everyone stop it!" Shuu shouted as they use their keshins and try to stop it but it was still powerful and all of them gets hit by the attack

"Leave it to me Star-!" Enigma shouted as he can't stop the attack and it went to the goal as it makes the point wide for them at 3-0 and prominence leading

"Damn…" Tenma shouted as he hits his hands to the ground

"This is the difference level between us…" Ash sighed as he backed away from Shuu's team and the whistle of the first half has been signaled

* * *

 _ **NB: thanks for your comment well i could just say this ... for me if i had him with raimon seriously i'm on a writer block thinking about a story about the raimon's team seriously... That's why i pick the middle way (I'll maybe write something with tenma with raimon but maybe just a one shot if i ever get that ready) I'm sorry you didn't like this but it's as i said from summary is just for fun... so yeah... everyone has different opinion and i didn't get a profit in this anyway enough of me ranting see you next time (Truthfully i had another idea in mind but other story maker had already built the idea before me)**_

 _ **Shinkuso77,out**_


End file.
